LA PAZ DE TUS OJOS
by La Interprete
Summary: Harry y Hermione saben que su amistad se ha deteriorado desde sexto año, pero también saben que necesitan recuperar lo perdido. Recuperar, por ejemplo, la paz que encuentra en los ojos de su mejor amigo y la historia que aún no termina. [Capítulo 3]
1. Recuperando una amistad perdida

_Hola!_

_¡Estoy nerviosisima!_

_Bueno, esta es mi primer fict sobre la pareja Harry/Hermione, La Pareja del Fénix, Pumpkin Pie, etc, como deseen llamarla. Espero que les guste. Este fict va dedicado de una Desilusinal a todos los Desilisuonal del planeta._

_¿No es la mejor pareja? Me derrito cada vez que leo algo sobre ellos :D. ¿Quién no? Grawp también lo hace._

_Por supuesto que todos los personajes, hechizos, algunos escenarios, bla, bla, pertenecen a J.K Rowling. _

_Espero que les guste._

* * *

**LA PAZ DE TUS OJOS**

**Capítulo 1: Recuperando una amistad perdida. **

Con una suave melodía de fondo y algunas parejas bailando en la pista, Harry vio a Hermione marcharse por la entrada a la madriguera. Se preguntó cuál sería la razón de su inminente salida si hace un par de minutos estaba riendo a carcajadas, y como si hubiera sido llamado por el propio motivo, desvió su mirada verde donde su mejor amigo conversaba con una chica rubia, _veela_, aunque la incomodidad y las orejas coloradas mostraban el nerviosismo de Ron. Harry tragó con dificultad; la joven era realmente bella y él… no estaba dispuesto a caer en el hechizo. Apartó la mirada de la chica y de su mejor amigo, quien no parecía tener intenciones de dejar aquella charla, y en ese preciso momento vio cómo se cerraba la puerta de la madriguera.

Corrió en esa dirección; esquivando personas y bandejas hasta llegar frente a la madera desgastada y abrirla de un empujón, sin embargo, la cocina de los Weasley estaba tan desierta como estaba Hogwarts a medianoche en las vacaciones de verano. Salió de la pequeña estancia intentando que la madera no chirriara bajo sus zapatos de gala y nuevamente no hubo rastros de Hermione.

Hace un par de años, la idea de buscarla hubiera resultado tan fácil para Harry Potter como alcanzar la snitch, pero ahora distinto, hace mucho tiempo que las cosas eran distintas. Antes él la encontraba donde él la necesitara y ella le hallaba en el lugar que estuviera. ¿Por qué todo había cambiado? Desde el regalo de su cumpleaños - un simple detalle -, hasta el motivo por el que vivía y la relación con quienes le rodeaban.

A punto de resignarse a no encontrarla en el cuarto de Ron, subió las escaleras lentamente y entró en ella; tampoco se encontraba allí. Bufó fastidiado mientras se tumbaba en la cama en la cual dormía y cerraba los ojos, escuchando la música proveniente de la fiesta que se celebraba en el jardín trasero de la madriguera.

Intentó descansar unos minutos; de la señora Weasley, del ruido, de Ginny, de las metidas de patas de Ron, de las críticas de Hermione, de Voldemort, los horrocrux, Dumblendore; un sin fin de cosas que se presentaban en su mente. Esperaría unos pocos minutos e iría en busca de su amiga, sólo unos minutos…

La brisa helada de la noche se coló por la pequeña ventana y Harry se levantó perezosamente a cerrarla. Entonces fue cuando la vio sentada en el columpio colgante del viejo roble. Y sonrió. Cerró la ventana con fuerza y corrió las cortinas color anaranjadas. Bajó las escaleras de par en par, efusivo, y corrió en dirección al jardín delantero.

- ¡Hermione!

La encontró en el preciso instante en el que hacía aparecer una llama en su mano y alumbraba su rostro con rastros de lágrimas. Harry intentó recuperar el aliento mientras pensaba que le diría para consolarla. Reconfortar a una chica no era unos de los talentos de Harry Potter, de hecho, no sabía cómo diablo hacerlo.

- Hola, Harry – lo saludó ella con la voz crispada -. Sólo estaba tomando un poco de aire. Ya sabes que no me agrada el alboroto.

- Lo sé – No sabía que decir, por lo que se limitó a mantener silencio observando la llama flamear en la mano de Hermione -. Yo…

- Ron no pierde tiempo ¿eh?

La chica cerró su mano en torno al fuego al tiempo que éste se extinguía en un segundo y llevó la punta de su varita a la boca.

- Lo siento, Hermione – dijo el muchacho, inseguro. En realidad no se le ocurrió que palabras utilizar para calmarla. Él quería demostrar su interés por su estado de ánimo, aunque no supiera cómo hacerlo.

Harry no se había dado cuenta que sus manos se encontraban en los bolsillos de su túnica sin saber qué hacer hasta que fue conciente que estaba observando con demasiada atención el césped y no los ojos castaños de su amiga. Su nerviosismo creció mientras se preguntaba en qué momento comenzó aquella incomodidad.

- En realidad lo siento, Hermione.

- ¿En serio? – espetó bruscamente la muchacha con voz queda. Inconcientemente Harry tragó -. ¿En serio puedes sentir lo que he sentido, siento y sentiré? Ni siquiera eres capaz de mirarme directamente a los ojos, Harry

Hermione examinó a su amigo de pies a cabeza, desde sus zapatos lujosos hasta la cicatriz apenas descubierta en su frente, escondida por unos rebeldes cabellos azabaches. Ella tenía pleno conocimiento de la inseguridad de Harry. La última vez que habían estado a solas había sido antes de la reconciliación con Ron, y durante todo ese tiempo ella había cambiado, al igual que él.

En ese momento, se impuso un silencio tenso e incómodo. Hermione miró fijamente a Harry, esperando que él le devolviera su expresión, y sucedió, lentamente. El chico levantó su rostro para enfrentarse al de su amiga, con cuidado de no meter la pata, y le regaló una sonrisa sincera, intentando transmitir el calor que tantas veces ella lo hizo, sin embargo, sólo se encontró con unos orbes castaños brillosos de lágrimas acumuladas.

Sin parpadear, mantuvieron aquella conexión por varios segundos en un profundo silencio. Harry se sorprendió al no querer romper aquel contacto. En realidad lo extrañaba, y mucho, aunque no fuera el mismo que el de muchos años. Finalmente, Hermione parpadeó mientras un par de lágrimas se deslizaba por sus mejillas.

- Aún podemos solucionarlo, Hermione – dijo torpemente, con voz ronca cargada de emoción -. Aún hay tiempo.

Ella bajó del columpio con un movimiento lánguido, eludiendo los ojos de Harry. Apretó la varita con fuerza, desquitándose con ella al no saber el verdadero motivo por el cual sollozaba. Habían muchos. Sintió como el nudo en su garganta aumentaba su angustia y sus piernas flaqueaban. Dio la espalda a Harry en un vano intento de calmarse.

- Harry, durante todo sexto año intenté estar con ustedes, intenté llevarme mejor con Ron, contigo, Ginny… algunos compañeros de Hogwarts; pero no coincido con Ron, contigo, Ginny ni con los alumnos de Hogwarts. Intenté aceptar las críticas, de ser menos razonable, de romper las reglas… e incluso llegué a leer un libro sobre quidditch… sólo para que no me apartaran de su vida, y lo único que conseguí fue alejarme de mis amigos. ¡Ron se encontraba muy ocupado besándose con Lavender! Todas las miserables noches del año lloré por él…

- Hermione… - susurró el chico acercándose a ella – yo…

La chica respiraba aceleradamente en el mismo instante que su frente se apoyaba en el nudoso tronco del roble. Harry vio como una gota se deslizó por su rostro, luego por el aire, hasta caer en la húmeda tierra. Él se acercó cautelosamente y tocó su hombro desnudo con delicadeza, infundándole el apoyo que necesitaba.

- No es justo, Harry – sollozó.

- Lo sé, no lo es.

- Quise hablar con alguien, y pensé en ti, pero sería muy egoísta acarrearte con un problema de una niña de quince años celosa. Tú tenías cosas más importantes en que pensar; Dumblendore, Voldemort, el libro, los horrocrux, Ginny…

- Pero… Herm…

- Perdóname si no te protegí como lo hice en años anteriores, pero tenía miedo a que me rechazaras. Antes podía ver en tus ojos qué sentías en cada instante, en que pensabas…, en cambio ahora, no puedo ver nada.

- No… no tienes por que disculparte – balbuceó él.

La muchacha giró sobre sus talones y lo encaró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Harry sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo, jamás la había visto en estado de deshago. Aquella era una Hermione lejana a la que comúnmente razonaba ante de expresarse, excepto en sexto año.

- Odié que Ron saliera con Lavender, Harry, cada vez me hacía sentir invisible y peor.

- Hum…

- Fue un error enamorarme de él, no quiero volver a sentir esto.

Eso era una declaración hecha y derecha, salida de la misma boca de su mejor amiga. Harry lamentó no haberse quedado en la fiesta en vez de escuchar aquello. Pensó que aquello en realidad no le sorprendía; él ya estaba seguro que Hermione sentía algo más por Ron que solo amistad. Pero no sabía que ella le relevaría algo así a él. Eso lo ponía en una situación incómoda; entre la espada y la pared, entre Ron y Hermione.

- Mis padres se divorciaron en diciembre, en las navidades pasadas – susurró ella, como pretendiendo auto convencerse de tal acción. El chico parpadeó sorprendido.

- ¿Qué?

- Mis padres se divor…

- No, no es eso, sí escuché. ¿Por qué no habías dicho nada? – preguntó sin podérselo creer.

- No es fácil vivir en el mundo mágico y muggle a la vez¿Sabes? Cuando llego a la estación King's Cross procuro alejarme del muggle. Mi vida aquí es diferente.

Hermione se alejó del muchacho para sentarse en una banca rodeada de maleza, enjuagó las lágrimas de sus mejillas y se frotó el puente nasal. Harry se sentó a su lado y observó su perfil por un breve instante.

Un lejano recuerdo de un baile de navidad en cuarto año azotó la mente de Harry, cuando descubrió lo bella que era su amiga. Ahora no estaba muy diferente; con un peinado elegante (algo despeinado con rizos cayendo en su cara) y una leve capa de maquillaje, unos colgantes y un vestido que se ajustaba a su cuerpo que llegaba hasta los talones. Un vestido color morado ideal para ella, pensó.

- Todo está mal, Harry – afirmó Hermione.

El muchacho dio un respingo y, sintiéndose culpable, borró de su mente aquel recuerdo.

- Aún hay una solución.

- Voldemort, los horrocrux, R.B.A…, esto es demasiado para ti.

- Podemos hacerlo juntos, Hermione, como en los viejos tiempos – aseguró.

Sutilmente, Harry deslizó su mano por la superficie de la banca y tocó los dedos de la chica suavemente, esperando algún reproche. Hermione giró su rostro en dirección donde sus dedos acababan de entrelazarse con los de su amigo y luego subió su mirada hacia la de él. Ambos sintieron recuperar algo que estuvo perdido por demasiado tiempo. Felices de haberlo encontrado se sonrieron sinceramente.

- Te necesito para terminar la misión que me ha dejado el profesor Dumblendore, no puedo decepcionarlo – dijo Harry mientras ella asentía.

- No te dejaré solo.

- Ni yo a ti.

Esas palabras salieron desde lo más al fondo de su corazón. Olvidó la profecía, la misión y la boda de Bill y Fleur, aunque ya la había olvidado hace mucho rato. Hermione apretó su mano ansiosa y, sin previo aviso, lo abrazó con fuerza.

Harry tardó en envolverla en sus brazos debido a su lento proceso de asimilación, pero cuando lo hizo, la apretó contra él, con la misma efusividad que ella. Apoyó su barbilla en su hombro y ella lo imitó, al mimo tiempo que soltaba una pequeña carcajada y le hicía cosquillas en su oreja.

Harry deslizó una de sus manos desde la espalda baja de Hermione hacia el norte, mientras la otra se quedaba en su cintura paro no permitirle alejarse de él. Acarició la piel desnuda se su espalda y, por primera vez en la noche, percibió que estaba fría.

- ¿Tienes frío? – preguntó dulcemente frotando su mano contra su piel suave y tersa para proporcionarle calor.

- Sólo un poco – susurró contra su oído, y Harry sintió como los pelos de la nuca se le erizaban.

Se apartó sólo un poco para retirar su túnica de su cuerpo y cubrir el de Hermione con delicadeza.

- Te enfriarás…

- Tú también.

- …pero es tuya.

- Soy más resistente – dijo Harry guiñando y sonriendo. Hermione se limitó a asentir mientras olía el aroma de su mejor amigo en su túnica.

A lo lejos se escuchaba una movida melodía que representaba el festejo de la boda.

Harry supo en el preciso instante en que ayudó a poner la túnica a Hermione que algo había cambiado entre ellos. No sabía qué, pero sin duda había encontrado la tranquilidad que había perdido. No quería averiguar que cambio sucedió, pero recordó a sus padres, a Sirius y a Dumblendore, a cada uno de ellos, que lo estarían acompañando hasta el fin de la tierra junto a Hermione. Porque ese cambio había nacido desde lo más al fondo de su corazón, aunque todos sabemos que ya existía y sólo floreció. En ese preciso instante, Harry y Hermione no dejaron de ser amigos, pero se convirtieron en algo más.

* * *

_¿Qué les ha parecido?_

_Dejen un review para saber que tal voy. Es mi primer fict, y alguien no puede mejorar si no le dicen cómo hacerlo._

_Este fict se me vino a la cabeza cuando escuchaba la maravillosa canción de La Oreja de Van Gogh, y por el honor a ellos, titilé el fict como su canción. Además la historia tiene una gran relación con ella. _

_El próximo capítulo se titula¡Qué comience la fiesta!. Es lo que sucederá después, en la fiesta, una pequeña evolución entre nuestros personajes favoritos._

_¡Gracias por leer!_

_Pumpkin.pie_


	2. La boda de Bill y Fleur

- Ron¿Has visto a Harry? – el pelirrojo movió la cabeza de lado a lado en un gesto negativo –. Oh…

Lo había buscado en silencio por unos minutos, luego había preguntado a cada invitado por él y por último, había terminado sentada en la misma silla que había estado un tiempo antes junto a Harry, Ron y Hermione; eso ya hace media hora antes. _Sólo unos malditos treinta minutos_, musitó mientras tomaba una copa de la bandeja flotante que se detenía junto a ella. Caminó algunos pasos antes de detenerse frente a su madre y padre, quienes conversaban amenamente con sus nuevos consuegros. Ginny iba preguntar nuevamente cuando vio una luz proveniente de su cuarto. Frunció el entrecejo al percibir don sombras demasiado juntas una de la otra. Entonces cayó en cuenta que Hermione también estaba ausente en la celebración. Dejó de oír las voces y la música mientras se limitaba a observar la pequeña ventana (el marco de ésta casi tocaba el inicio del techo) el pequeño destello de luz y las dos figuras.

- ¿Qué sucede, hija? – preguntó el señor Weasley al ver el gesto de Ginny -. ¿Has dejado una vela encendida?

- ¿Qué? – dijo ella saliendo de sus cavilaciones -. Lo siento. ¿Qué has dicho, papá?

- Si has dejado una vela encendida, _queguida_ – contestó la señora Delacour con su pésimo inglés. Ginny hizo una mueca.

- Iré…iré a apagarla.

La señora Weasley abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, intentando articular alguna palabra, pero ninguna salió de su boca por más que intentara. Su esposo puso los ojos en blanco y el señor Delacour soltó una carcajada. Al instante Arthur Weasley abrazó a su esposa sintiéndose culpable.

- Ginny, querida, ve a apagarla antes que causes un incendio… - ordenó el señor Weasley, comprensivo, y luego agregó con una sonrisa maliciosa – y a tu madre le de un infarto.

- ¡Arthur! – exclamó la señora Weasley.

- ¡Los Weasley y el _humog_! Al _pareceg_ lo llevan en la sangre – dijo el señor Delacour sonriendo. Ginny rió nerviosa, alisando las arrugas inexistentes de su vestido, y volvió a mirar hacia la ventanilla.

- Yo… enseguida volveré – se excusó Ginny y se perdió entre la multitud. Lo último que oyó antes de cerrar la puerta fue una estruendosa carcajada de su prima Mafalda.

* * *

El cuarto de Ginny era una habitación ubicada en la tercera planta de la madriguera, más espaciosa que la de Ron, pero menos que la de sus padres. En ella había dos camas, una provisoria durante la estadía de Hermione, separas por la mesita de noche que sostenía una montaña de libros. A Harry le agradaba el ambiente de aquella habitación, iluminada sólo por una pequeña llama de una vela que sostenía él.

Harry y Hermione se encontraban sentados en el borde de la cama, leyendo los libros que le podrían proporcionar ayuda para la misión. Aunque aquello fuera una pérdida de tiempo porque ambos sabían que no encontrarían nada en las líneas del texto, pero sí les daría tiempo para estar juntos. La música era apenas un murmullo para sus oídos y el voltear de las páginas era lo único audible junto a los ronroneos de Crookshanks, que dormitaba pegado a la pierna derecha de Harry.

- Harry – susurró Hermione, observándolo. Harry dejó de prestarle atención al libro y miró a su amiga -, la carta…, la carta de R.B.A ¿La tienes? – el chico asintió lentamente y le pareció ver en los ojos de Hermione que se debatía interiormente por lo que diría – Bueno, yo… eh… ¿podría leerla? – preguntó insegura -. Nunca la hemos leído, tú solo nos contaste sobre su contenido y… me preguntaba si podría leerla.

Harry sintió que le debía algo, fuese lo que fuese, y consideró que la carta sería una excelente alternativa para pagar aquello. Entonces se preguntó por qué lo hacía. Seguramente recibiría un sermón sobre su riesgo y cómo protegerse. Sin embrago, hurgó en los bolsillos de sus pantalones y la encontró junto al medallón, el falso horrocrux.

- Siempre la llevas contigo… - Harry asintió, sonriendo nostálgicamente - ¿Por qué?

- No lo sé.

Hermione lo miró, intercambiando su vista entre los ojos de Harry y su mano, y mordió su labio inferior nerviosa. Hace mucho tiempo que no se encontraba en una situación así con Harry. Ella creyó que jamás volvería a hacer ese papel, no desde el año anterior, cuando sintió que sus pensamientos con los de Harry iban en contra a los suyos. En el preciso instante en que Ginny le dijo que haría el ridículo hablando de quidditch, prometió dejar a sus amigos hacer lo que quisieran, dejar de ser su conciencia y ayudarlos cuando ellos se lo pidieran; aunque siempre los vigiló a cierta distancia y se opuso a algunas de sus ideas, pero en realidad lo intentó. En ese tiempo se preguntó seguidamente por qué lo hacía, por qué siempre iba tras Harry, por qué siempre se enfadaba con Ron…, pero ninguna de ellas llegó a su mente, y eso de una u otra manera la afectó; todas las mañanas se levantaba con un humor de perros, y ver a Ron con Lavender no solucionaba los problemas, de hecho, la hundía más en su soledad. Intentó dejar a Harry, pero nunca lo logró. Ella nunca hacía algo para ella misma… sólo lo hacía para Harry. Era como una cuerda atada a su cuello; cada vez que se alejaba del muchacho sentía un tirón que lo hacía volver a él y mantenerla a su lado. Entonces se rindió y apoyó a Harry hasta el último momento. Nunca podría dejarlo, no a él.

- ¿Puedo? – preguntó Hermione, acercando su mano a la de Harry.

- Yo la leeré – dijo Harry, alejando la de su alcance. La chica lo observó por un momento a los ojos y luego apartó su vista rápidamente. A Harry le pareció ver un nuevo matiz en sus ojos marrones.

- Si tú lo deseas – musitó ella, mirando sus manos que jugueteaban nerviosamente en su regazo -. Adelante.

- Sí.

Harry dejó el medallón a su lado, pasó la vela a Hermione y desplegó la carta lentamente. Hermione pensó que cada segundo que pasaba era como si pasara un minuto, su amigo se estaba tardando demasiado en desdoblar una carta. Esperó unos segundos hasta que finalmente Harry la tenía en sus manos totalmente lisa, pero de decepcionó al ver la pelea en el interior en él. Se propuso esperar a que él tomara la iniciativa, pero nunca llegó. Hermione se exasperó y preguntó bruscamente, encarándolo:

- ¿La leerás?

Harry dejó de observar la carta y levantó su rostro despacio.

- ¿Qué esperas?

- Yo… yo… - …_me pregunto por qué lo hago. Ron no está aquí._ – eh…

- ¿Tú qué?

- Ya sabes lo que dice. No sé por qué querrías leerla.

Los ojos de Hermione brillaron peligrosamente. Abrió la boca para decir algo, luego la cerró, la volvió a abrir, y finalmente la cerró indignada. Intentó respirar tranquila, asegurándose que su enojo no saliera a flote. _Harry no confía en mí_, pensó. Su vista se dirigió a la llama que flameaba libremente. Deseó ser ella y no sentir el dolor debido a la inseguridad de Harry. _Harry no confía en mí_, repitió, razonando cada palabra. _Pues, que no lo haga_. Dejó caer un poco de esperma en la superficie lisa de un libro y pegó la vela en ella con fuerza. _Que no lo haga…_

- ¿Estás molesta?

- No – dijo secamente, evitando de toda costa un par de ojos verdes.

- ¿Entonces…?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Lo estás?

Hermione tomó una gran bocanada de aire y suspiró; era hora de sacar a luz su reluciente papel de actriz. Volteó su rostro lentamente y, en el preciso instante en que se encontró con la mirada de Harry, sonrió comprensivamente. Ella se consideraba una buena actriz; si no lo fuera, ella no hubiera podido ocultar sus emociones al resto del mundo, excepto a su fiel amigo, Víktor Krum, y todo lío referente a Ron.

- No, Harry, no estoy molesta – susurró suavemente, mientras que, interiormente, deseaba estrangularlo con sus propias manos. Intentó serenarse y repitió:-. No lo estoy.

Harry, inmediatamente, observó la carta y exhaló aliviado. Por un momento creyó que Hermione estaba molesta realmente. Que equivocado estaba…

- Creí que te habías enfadado.

- ¿Creíste que me había enfado por no ser digna de tu confianza? – preguntó, con un tono peligrosamente suave y sonrió -. Que equivocado estás, Harry.

- Bueno…, sí – respondió el chico, avergonzado, y un poco molesto.

Luego un tenso e incómodo silencio, hasta que Hermione, lentamente, se levantó de la cama. Crookshanks ni siquiera se inmutó por el movimiento y se pegó más a la pierna de Harry, frotando su cabeza y dejando pelos anaranjados en su pantalón.

- ¿Dónde vas? – preguntó Harry desde la cama, sacudiendo las pelusas dejadas por el gato.

- Es la boda de Bill y Fleur. Supongo que por ser una invitada debería estar celebrando con ellos ¿no?

A Harry le pareció escuchar cierto tono de ironía en su voz, y eso lo alivió. Por un momento creyó que Hermione no le preocupa si falta de confianza, por un momento creyó que su amiga estaba siendo indiferente respecto a lo que le sucedía. Sonrió interiormente y, con brusquedad, se levantó de la cama. Crookshanks gruñó.

- Espera - dijo Harry acercándose a ella -. No hemos averiguado nada.

- Y no lo haremos. No tenemos suficiente información, Harry. Tal vez… en Hogwarts, ahora no.

- Pero…

- No, Harry – cortó Hermione, dejando la vela en el escritorio -. Hoy no.

Sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, Harry se sintió decepcionado. Esperaba pasar un tiempo con Hermione, compartir lo que la perturbaba. Pero no consiguió nada de ella, más que una amiga molesta. Ahora se sintió culpable por no conseguir lo que quería. Su interior era un caos, un lugar atiborrado de profundos pensamientos.

Sus ojos establecieron una conexión con los de Hermione, un contacto conocido para ambos. Entonces fue cuando Harry percibió un nuevo matiz en sus ojos marrones, sintió que estaban conectados por algo más profundo que la amistad y que eso nunca nadie lo cambiaría. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios y sintió que le debía una explicación. Él no deseaba que su amiga creyera que no confiaba en ella.

Harry carraspeó para deshacer nudo en su garganta, mientras que Hermione se llevaba un rizo tras su oreja.

- Espera – dijo Harry finalmente, y la voz le sonó rara.

- Ahora no, Harry – insistió ella, suavemente -. Deben estar buscándonos.

El chico desplazó su mano hasta el hombro de Hermione, la deslizó por su brazo hasta llegar a su muñeca y sus dedos se cerraron en torno de ella, sobre el puño de su túnica negra. Tiró ligeramente de ella y la sentó en el borde de la cama, y él hizo lo mismo después.

- ¿Qué quieres, Harry?

Él no contestó a la pregunta. Se acercó un poco más a ella hasta que sus piernas sólo se encontraron separadas por la fina tela del vestido, la de la túnica y la del pantalón y sus dedos se entrelazaron con los de ellas.

- ¿Estás molesta? – le cuestionó, sin apartar la vista de ella.

- No lo estoy, Harry.

- ¿En serio?

- No – contestó algo fastidiada.

- Quiero decirte que no fue mi intención que sintieras que no confío en ti, pero necesito comprender algunas cosas antes de contárselas a ti y a Ron. Pero cuando llegue el momento tú y Ron serán los primeros en enterarse del contenido de la carta.

Hermione asintió y el amago de una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Luego, se produjo un momento de silencio en el que nadie hizo nada, excepto el mero contacto que aún mantenían.

- ¿Harry?

Lentamente, Harry volteó el rostro para encontrase con Ginny apoyada en el marco de la puerta y sonrió culpable, sin saber por qué. Deslizó sus dedos entre los de Hermione, se levantó y se acercó a la pelirroja.

- Ginny… ¿Qué… qué haces aquí? De-deberías… estar abajo…, con los… invitados – balbuceó nervioso, mientras revolvía su cabello que, con tanto ahínco, intentó arreglar durante toda la tarde.

- Tú también… - Ginny miró sobre su hombro y agregó – y Hermione.

- Estábamos… estábamos…

¿Por qué sentía cómo si estuviese haciendo algo malo con Hermione?

- Harry me preguntaba sobre ti, Ginny.

El chico se sobresaltó al oír la voz de su amiga. No se había dado cuenta que se había aproximado a ellos y se ubicaba a su lado y frente a Ginny.

- ¿En serio, Harry?

- Sí – contestó el chico, cohibido. Agradeció a Hermione con la mirada y ella asintió disimuladamente.

- Iré a la fiesta¿vienen?

- No. Harry y yo nos quedaremos – dijo Ginny, sin darle tiempo al muchacho para replicar. Él deseaba acompañar a Hermione -. Ve tú.

- Nos vemos.

Hermione hizo un gesto con la mano y se marchó por el pasillo, sintiendo unas intensas ganas de ir donde Ron, dar el siguiente paso y besarlo. ¿Por qué Harry y Ginny podían ser felices, mientras ella y Ron no se atrevían dar el siguiente paso_? Pues, esto cambiará esta noche_, se dijo para sí mima cuando bajaba las escaleras.

Harry la observó hasta que su figura se perdió en la oscuridad del pasillo.

A Ginny Weasley no le pasó desapercibido el nerviosismo de "su" chico y la túnica de él sobre el cuerpo de Hermione.

* * *

Hermione tomó una copa de hidromiel de la bandeja que flotaba frente a ella, la alzó mientras murmuraba _"salud"_ y la llevó a sus labios, disfrutando del sabor dulce del alcohol. Caminó entre las mesas; saludando a conocidos y no tan conocidos, practicando francés y bebiendo su copa. Cuando la terminó, cogió otra y se sentó en la banca frente a la escultura de hielo de un ángel. Cerca de ella había una pareja de ancianos hablando en francés. A Hermione le pareció oír que charlaban acerca de la madriguera y el estilo Weasley.

En realidad estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos por no echarse a llorar. Ella pensaba que si le quedaba algo de dignidad, no lloraría frente a él._ Ninguna lágrima, Hermione._ Se propuso que esa noche la disfrutaría y no pensaría más en él. No después de la forma en que le respondió… o, mejor dicho, no le respondió.

Luego de dejar a Harry y Ginny en el cuarto, había encontrado a Ron charlando con Fred, George y Mafalda, le había pedido si podía hablar con él a solas y, cuando los gemelos y su prima se habían alejado, lo besó, sin decir ninguna palabra.

Había soñado noches enteras con que ese beso fuera perfecto; que Ron la cogiera de la cintura y ella le revolviera su cabello pelirrojo; que fuera pasional y excitante; o por lo menos, que hubiese respondido al contacto de sus labios. Pero en cambio, mientras los labios de ellas se movían sobre los él, Ron permanecía estático. Hermione se separó a los cinco segundos después, evadiendo a toda costa su mirada. Se disculpó, excusándose que iría por una copa, y se marchó con un nudo en la garganta y el recuerdo más humillante de su vida.

Los sueños no iban con ella, en cambio, la razón, sí.

Y todo eso había sucedido hace unos diez minutos y aún sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas por la vergüenza.

Hermione dejó la copa a su lado y se cobijó en la túnica de Harry, inspirando su aroma. Deseó ser abrazada y consolada por alguien, que su madre estuviera allí y le asegurara que todo saldría bien, que Ron apareciera disculpándose y le regalara una flor. Cualquier cosa, pero que alguien le regalara un poco de cariño.

Cogió otra copa, sin detenerse a observar demasiado, y la llevó a su boca. Le agradó el sabor, era embriagador, pero al instante en que tocó su garganta, comenzó a toser. Rápidamente, dejó el licor a su lado y llevó una de sus manos a su pecho, en un vano intento de disminuir el ardor de su interior, y tosió disimuladamente, asegurándose que nadie la viera en ese estado. No pudo aguantar por mucho tiempo; sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y comenzó a toser con vehemencia.

Los ancianos, que anteriormente charlaban, le observaron en un gesto molesto y luego continuaron su plática, donde el tema principal era ella y su "adicción" por el alcohol. Furiosa, cogió el whisky y se alejó de la pareja, murmurado por lo bajo todos los insultos franceses del cual tenía conocimiento. Sin pensarlo demasiado, entró a la pequeña cocina de los Weasley y cerró la puerta, cargando su espalda en ella. Suspirando, cerró los párpados y fue deslizándose poco a poco por la superficie de madera, hasta que un ruido la sobresalto. Cayó bruscamente al suelo, derramando el contenido de la copa sobre su vestido.

- ¡Mierda! – exclamó, apresurándose a buscar su varita.

- Lo…lo siento, Hermione.

La muchacha se sobresaltó por segunda vez en un minuto y enrojeció violentamente al escuchar esa voz. No atreviéndose a levantar el rostro, observó la horma de unos zapatos desgastado por unos largos segundos y, lentamente, alzó la vista y se detuvo en los ojos azules de Ron. Inconscientemente, se pegó más a la superficie de madera y tragó el nudo que comenzaba a formarse en su garganta.

- No…no quise asustarte – dijo Ron avergonzado, tendiéndole una mano. Hermione tardó en cogerla e, impulsada por la fuerza del pelirrojo, se levantó. Apenas estuvo de pie, soltó su mano y evito a toda costa su mirada.

- No lo has hecho, Ronald.

Pretendió que su voz sonara neutra, pero con lo enfadada que estaba, su tono sonó frío y sombrío. Hermione le dio la espalda a Ron con la excusa de buscar un poco de té en los estantes de la cocina, tardándose más de lo debido en encontrarlo. Cuando dio con él, buscó los utensilios necesarios para prepararlo, con la esperanza a que Ron abandonara la cocina antes de iniciar una conversación.

- ¿Estás enfadada?

_Claro que no, Ronald. Estoy aquí preparando una taza de té y necesito concentración. Así que no me pongas los pelos de punta porque después no responderé. Saldrás al patio trasero con las piernas unidas. Procura mantener silencio si no lo deseas o vete._

Por supuesto que nada de eso salió de su boca, pero ignoró todo sonido proveniente del pelirrojo, o procuró hacerlo. Cuando llenaba la taza color tiza con agua tibia no pudo evitar escuchar el sonido producido por los dedos de Ron impactar contra la superficie de la mesa. Nerviosa, rebalsó la taza y murmuró por lo bajo una palabrota, mientras oía a Ron disimular carcajadas con un ataque de tos. Aquello le enfureció más. Dio media vuelta y lo encaró, mirándolo fijamente.

- ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso, Ronald?

- Yo… hum…– balbuceó – no creo que lo entiendas.

- ¡Entonces procura no reír frente a mí! – espetó con fastidio mientras adoptaba una posición que expresaba molestia. Cruzó los brazos a la altura de su pecho y esperó una respuesta por parte de Ron, lista para debatir -. Intento preparar té y no puedo concentrarme mientras estás tú aquí

- ¡Yo estaba aquí antes que tú llegaras! – replicó él, igual de fastidiado – ¿Crees que me apetece marcharme sólo porque tú me lo ordenas?

- ¿Por qué me haces sentir así? – gritó Hermione, y sacó su varita -. ¿Por qué, por una maldita vez, no concuerdas conmigo y me dejas en paz, eh¡Por una maldita vez deja de criticarme por lo que me gusta hacer!

- ¡Entonces hazlo tú también! – bramó Ron con su rostro virando a un rojo granate.

- ¡Lo hago! – le espetó ella con rabia – ¡O lo intento! En cambio tú no pierdes oportunidad para criticarme. ¡Es fastidioso¡Si tan sólo intentaras no meterte conmigo en todo momento las cosas irían mucho mejor, y no sería necesario defenderme con la misma piedra!

Silencio. Ron sacó su varita, pero, al contrario de Hermione, no la apuntó.

Hermione respiraba agitadamente, apretando la varita con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos estaban blancos de la presión. Notó una opresión en el pecho y comenzó a respirar más deprisa. Ron la miraba con los ojos tan llenos de rabia que Hermione no puedo por menos de sentir el peso de la culpa depositada en ella. _No es tu culpa_, se repetía tratando de convencerse. Se detestó a sí misma por ser la causante. Inspiró profundamente, relajando la tensión de su cuerpo, bajó la varita y habló con una voz peligrosamente suave.

- ¿Ves, Ron? Siempre estamos peleando, enfadándonos y molestándonos – las primeras lágrimas se deslizaron por las mejillas de Hermione. A ella no le importaron, y siguieron cayendo libremente - No vale la pena iniciar una relación si somos así, nos haríamos daño. Lo siento si te besé y te incomodé. Creí que alguien debería dar el primer paso.

Ron, lentamente, aflojó la expresión ceñuda de su rostro, mientras que poco a poco el color rojo granate iba desapareciendo.

- Hermione, has dado el primer paso – dijo el auténtico Ron mientras guardaba su varita y se aproximaba a ella.

Hermione dio un respingo y, sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba, retorció un par de paso hasta tocar la pared con su columna. Miró a Ron directamente a los ojos y movió la cabeza en un gesto negativo. Sintió como los temblorosos dedos del pelirrojo tocaban sus hombros y ella cerró los párpados, dejando que se deslizara por su rostro otras lágrimas, y mordió su labio inferior.

Su mente empezó a rebobinar los acontecimientos del día. Se detuvo y reprodujo el beso que le había robado a Ron. La reprodujo una y otra vez deteniéndose en el preciso instante en que sus labios tocaron los de él. _Has sido una imbécil, Hermione_. La imagen iba y venía como un bumerang. Le fastidiaba como un dedo de alguien le clavara repetidamente en el pecho. Cada vez con más fuerza, primero raspando la piel, luego rajándola, pinchando y pinchando hasta que por fin la desgarraba y le alcanzaba el corazón. El punto donde más le dolía.

Un nervioso Ron acercó su rostro al de Hermione.

_Tres, dos, uno…_

Repentinamente el rostro de Hermione se giró hacia un lado, consiguiendo que Ron sólo pudiera rozar sus labios con su mejilla. Lentamente, el pelirrojo se alejó unos cuantos pasos mientras sus orejas se teñían de un rojo parecido al de su cabello.

- Ya has perdido tu oportunidad, Ron – dijo Hermione tranquilamente.

Ron parpadeó un par de veces sin saber qué decir. Observó el perfil de Hermione por un breve instante y, con la voz tomada, finalmente preguntó:

- ¿Qué oportunidad, Hermione?

- Ron – dijo Hermione apartándose un castaño rizo de la cara y mirándolo por primera vez desde que él intentara besarla -, en diciembre del año pasado tuvimos una oportunidad y nos enfadamos. Luego, en marzo tuvimos otra y no la aprovechamos. ¡Y hace unos minutos tuvimos otra y no resultó!

Hermione cerró los ojos apretando los párpados y se limpió los rastros de lágrimas con brusquedad.

- Hermione¿en realidad crees que nuestras oportunidades ya han acabado? – preguntó Ron, súbitamente enternecido.

- Sí – contestó ella con firmeza.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque si no funcionó antes¿por qué funcionaría ahora¿Qué ha cambiado entre nosotros que nos ayude a estar juntos, Ron? – frotó su frente con cansancio y prosiguió – Míranos en el pasado, ahora y en el futuro. Somos demasiados distintos como para intentar ser…

La chica calló y se ruborizó.

- ¿Ser…ser novios? – apuntó Ron tan rojo como Hermione, o más.

- ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir? – preguntó ella, aún cohibida por la situación – Mira, Ron. Quizás si no hubieras salido con Lavender o yo no hubiera invitado a McLaggen, sólo quizás, nosotros no nos hubiéramos enfadado por meses…

Ron enrojeció violentamente. Era obvio que Hermione nunca se enteró del verdadero motivo de su enojo, y era mejor que nunca se enterara.

- ¿Entonces esto acaba antes de haber empezado? – preguntó él, bajando la mirada mientras guardaba su varita.

- Sí – musitó ella cruzando las manos a la altura de su estómago -. Además no era el mejor momento para iniciarlo, Ron.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Harry, Ron; Harry está en un momento crucial en su vida. Tiene a pocas personas a quien aferrarse y de esas pocas, nosotros somos unas de ellas. No podemos arriesgarnos a enfadarnos cuando él necesita nuestra ayuda más que nunca. Somos sus amigos y debemos apoyarlo. Con lo celosos que somos, lo más probable, es que nos paleáramos continuamente, y eso no ayudaría a Harry.

Ron levantó la vista y la miró fijamente. Hermione pudo apreciar un brillo nunca antes visto en los ojos azules de Ron. Sabía lo que se avecinaba.

- ¿Entonces todo es por Harry? – cuestionó en un tono molesto.

- No sólo por él, es por Harry y por nosotros.

Hermione pasó junto a Ron para sentarse en una silla frente a la mesa de la cocina, al lado de la ventana. Ron la imitó y se sentó en el lugar opuesto a ella.

- ¿Por nosotros? – preguntó Ron mirando sus manos sobre la mesa.

- Ron, con lo complicada que es la vida, me esfuerzo en hacer las cosas tan simples como sea posible. Sé que atenerme, sé lo que voy a hacer, adónde me dirijo y quién veré cada día. Con lo complicada e imprescindible que es la gente que me rodea, lo que necesito es estabilidad – apartó la vista de la ventana y miró a Ron a los ojos por primera vez desde que se sentaran -. Y tú – tomó aire -, tú le robas simplicidad a mi vida. Cambias las cosas de sitio y la pones patas arriba. Y a veces me gusta, Ron. Me haces reír, me haces enfadarme conmigo misma y haces que me sienta como alguien que no quiero ser – dejó de sonreír -. Pero hace un momento me hiciste sentir como alguien que no quiero ser. Necesito que las cosas sean simples, Ron.

Se hizo un tenso silencio entre ellos. Finalmente habló Ron.

- Siento mucho lo que sucedió, Hermione. Fue como si me paralizara y…, sabes como me pongo en esos momentos – se interrumpió para dilucidar los acontecimientos - ¿Sabes? Estuve…estuve mucho tiempo esperando que algo sucediese entre…tú…tú y yo, y no sucedió hasta hoy. Eres valiente, Hermione. Yo… yo nunca lo hubiera hecho si tú no hubieras…ya sabes qué.

Hermione se sonrojó y se atusó el pelo.

- Tengo un amigo a quien ayudar, unos padres a quines no sé cómo enfrentar, personas que esperan lo imposible de mí, personas que no creen que fracasaré algún día. Hace unos minutos me he dado cuenta que soy igual a ellos, porque creí que nunca fracasaría aguardando por… ti. Un muchacho que me hace sentir fatal cada cinco segundos – tomó aire -. Te tengo afecto, Ron, de verdad, pero en un momento dado pienso que me quieres y al siguiente que no me quieres. No sé que está pasando entre nosotros. Bastante sufro ya con los quebradazos de cabeza que tengo como para ofrecerme a soportar más.

Hermione se restregó los ojos con cansancio, al instante en que ambos se sumían en una profunda contemplación de sus propias manos. Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla lentamente, mientras que las otras rápidamente rondaron por su rostro.

Aquello significaba el fin de algo que había empezado hace tres años. Días de enojo, días de nostalgia, días de peleas, días de celos. Hermione se preguntó si durante ese tiempo existieron momentos felices, en los que ella se sintiera a gusto, en donde su razón y sentimientos estuvieran de acuerdo. Pero era uno o lo otro, no los dos. Entonces, bebiendo de su taza de té, se dio cuenta que si algo hubiera sucedido entre ella y Ron, nunca hubiera sido feliz.

Ron supo ver la angustia de Hermione y ella la de él, y sin necesidad de hablar de ellos ambos lo supieron. Había llegado la hora de dejar de andar en las nubes y en cambio mantener los pies en la tierra a la que siempre debieron haber permanecido arraigados.

Sin embrago, Hermione no pudo evitar sentir que algo muy grande y pesado había dejado atrás. Un peso que durante tres años había llevado en su espalda y ahora, libre, podía hacer lo que su corazón y mente le mandaban. Como uno. Tal cual como a ella le gustaba.

- ¿Es la túnica de Harry?

Hermione asintió y se cobijó en ella, mientras Ron fruncía el entrecejo.

Definitivamente todo había acabado.

* * *

Ginny reía mientras daba vueltas al ritmo de la música. Harry, su pareja de baile, tiró del brazo de ella, acercándola a su cuerpo y alejándola, nuevamente, en el mismo instante en que las notas musicales cesaban. Finalmente, deslizó sus dedos por su brazo y liberó su mano del agarre de la de ella.

- ¡Eso estuvo fantástico¡No sabía que eras tan buen bailarín!

- Yo tampoco… - dijo él, notando sus mejillas arder.

La frente de Harry estaba reluciente a causa del sudor, el nudo de su corbata estaba media desecha y su cabello más revuelto que nunca. Al contrario que Harry, Ginny lucía mucho más presentable que él. Su largo y liso cabello pelirrojo seguía tan sedoso como antes y las flores de su peinado aún estaban en su sitio, aunque su rostro estaba brillante después de pasar casi media hora en la pista de baile.

Luego de su pésima experiencia en el Baile de Navidad de cuarto año, Harry prometió que jamás volvería a pisar una pista de baile, o por lo menos a que consiguiera mejorar sus pasos. Pero él le había jurado a Ginny, cuando fueron novios, bailar una canción en la boda de Bill y Fleur. Harry lo había olvidado, al igual que muchas cosas, y la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo le cobró su promesa en cuarto. Él, incapaz de decir no a una chica, aceptó, sintiendo que se libraba de su culpa. Él no sabía el por qué se sentía de esa manera, si Ginny no le había encontrado haciendo nada malo con Hermione.

Una mano se cerró en torno a la suya y al girarse, Harry pudo ver a Ginny tirando de él. Ella guió a Harry a través del gentío hasta un lugar apartado junto a las mesas rebosantes de comida, donde la música no se escuchaba tan fuerte y la gente se sentaba a descansar. Harry se acercó a la mesa de las bebidas y tomó un vaso.

- ¿Cómo te la estás pasando? – preguntó Ginny, bebiendo de su vaso.

- Hum…bien; no ha estado nada mal.

- ¿Otra canción?

- Estoy exhausto, Ginny – contestó, arroyando las mangas de su camisa – Vamos por Ron y Hermione.

Harry tomó la mano de ella y quiso guiarla entre la multitud, pero Ginny se quedó muy quieta en su lugar. Él le cuestionó con la mirada que sucedía, sin embrago, no recibió ninguna respuesta por parte de Ginny. Finalmente, Harry suspiró y preguntó:

- ¿Qué pasa, Ginny?

- ¿No piensas qué Ron y Hermione quieran estar…? – la pelirroja calló, esperando una interpretación por parte de él. Exasperada, continuó - ¿solos?

- ¿Solos¿por qué Ron y Hermione querrían estar solos, eh?

Harry no entendía nada y Ginny enarcó una ceja, cruzando los brazos a la altura de su pecho.

- ¿No lo ves?

_Ron y Hermione solos, Ron y Hermione solos; mis mejores amigos solos; personas que se gustan solos…_

Y se le hizo la luz.

- Ah.

Así que era eso. Harry no se había parado a pensar en ello por vergüenza que le producía. Imaginó que en breves instantes que Ron y Hermione lo saludarían tomados de la mano, que bailarían pegado uno al otro, que Hermione llamaría _mamá_ a la señora Weasley y _hermana_ a Ginny. Se adelantó al unos meses, donde sus amigos compartían una sesión de besos, mientras él, solo, buscaba información en los libros de su mejor amiga. Imaginó una de sus estúpidas discusiones matutinas y una reconciliación para nada inocente, una conversación entre el maravilloso trío de Hogwarts, en cual el tema principal eran las virtudes y defectos de la pareja. Pensó que en los momentos de peligro Hermione buscaría la mano de Ron y no la de él, que abrazaría a su mejor amigo y no él, que aumentaba su preocupación por Ron y no por él. Se figuró a él sentado frente a la chimenea de la sala común, mientras sus mejores amigos se besaban apasionadamente en el sofá escarlata. Imaginó un Ron intelectual, hablándole sobre runas antiguas. Y así surgieron una serie de pensamientos en su mente, una por una, donde por cada segundo que pasaba, menos le apetecía la idea de tener a sus dos amigos de novio.

Harry movió la cabeza, intentando que las imágenes, creadas por su mente precipitada, desaparecieran tal cual como aparecieron. Bebió su vaso de un solo trago y buscó con la mirada a Ron y Hermione, pero no encontró ningún rastro de ellos. Sintió como el pulso se le aceleraba y sus manos comenzaban a sudar.

- ¿Sucede algo, Harry?

El chico dio un respingo y, antes de mirar a Ginny, observó la pista de baile en busca de una cabellera pelirroja o castaña. Terminó mucho más frustrado que en su primera búsqueda. Por tratarse de una celebración Weasley, había una plaga de cabezas pelirrojas, mientras que el castaño se encontraba en menor cantidad, pero era tan común que no dio ningún resultado. Decepcionado, volvió su rostro al de Ginny y negó.

- ¿Crees qué ya haya pasado algo? – preguntó la chica, con una sonrisa curiosa en sus labios.

Harry frunció el ceño, negándose a pensar en algo así. Se puso en puntillas para tener una mejor visión de la fiesta, esperando que en cualquier momento aparecieran sus amigos.

_En cualquier momento, Harry_, susurró una voz dentro de su cabeza. A Harry le pareció percibir una cierta similitud con la de Hermione intentando tranquilizarlo. Tomó otro vaso y se lo bebió de un trago.

- En cualquier momento – musitó en voz baja.

- ¿Qué has dicho, Harry?

- ¡Nada! – dijo rápidamente, demasiado rápidamente.

Ginny no siguió insistiendo y se sentó en una silla, junto a Harry, que se empeñaba en ver a través de la gente. Exhaló con exageración, apoyando su mentón en la palma de su mano y se dedicó a enrollar un largo y pelirrojo cabello en su dedo. Escuchó a Harry murmurar algo y se sentó junto a ella. Ginny permaneció en silencio, jugueteando con el mismo mechón.

Harry miró a Ginny y se sintió nervioso e inquieto. Quizá no estaba dedicándole la atención que debía. Ella había aceptado su decisión con una madurez que Harry nunca esperó de ella, Ginny había actuado normal para no incomodarlo, le había echo reír y había disfrutado sus pláticas. Y ahora él estaba allí, preocupándose por algo que ni siquiera sus narices tenían el derecho de irrumpir. No se estaba comportando de la manera adecuada. Él esperaba, cuando la guerra finalizara, volver con Ginny. Aunque no puedo sacarse de la cabeza a Ron y Hermione durante el tiempo que estuvo con Ginny, Harry intentó hacer que ella se sintiera a gusto con él.

_¿Y si lo he echado todo a perder?_, pensó. _Ahora o nunca._

Haciendo acopio de su valentía, preguntó:

- ¿Quieresbailarconmigo?

Ginny frunció el entrecejo y se acercó más a él.

- Claro que sí – dijo ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Harry buscó su mano y guió a Ginny entre el gentío, al mismo tiempo que una melodía movida comenzaba a sonar. Él se preguntó cómo lo harían sus pies para mantener el ritmo de esa música, si apenas podía manejarse con una lenta. Inspiró profundamente y algo muy extraño sacudió su mente. Aspiró nuevamente, pero nada sucedió. Entonces Harry se preguntó por qué ya no olía el perfume floral que antes caracterizaba a Ginny.

- ¿Harry?

Harry parpadeó un par de veces y salió de sus cavilaciones.

- ¿Bailamos? – preguntó Ginny, mirándolo con confusión.

Harry intentó olvidar el pequeño pencarse e hizo que Ginny diera una vuelta con gracia, sonriendo. De repente Ron apareció por detrás. Chocó a su vez con su hermana, y Harry le sujetó para no caer.

- ¡Estaban aquí! – gritó, para hacerse escuchar sobre la música - ¿Interrumpo algo¡Mejor me voy…¡nos vemos, chicos!

Y guiñando, se perdió entre la multitud.

- ¡Argh! – gruñó Ginny – ¡Ron es tan cabezota…!

Harry no oyó eso; miró por encima del hombro de ella, esperando que en cualquier momento ver a Ron y a Hermione bailando, pero el pelirrojo platicaba con la misma chica que le había visto antes. Extrañado, Harry buscó a su amiga con la mirada y no la encontró.

¿Qué habría sucedido entre ellos… ¿habría terminado bien o mal… ¿Ya eran novios… ¿Y si lo eran por qué no estaban juntos?

Una y otra pregunta azotó la cabeza de Harry. ¿Y no lo eran? El corazón de Harry se aceleró y una ola de alivio le recorrió todo su cuerpo, estremeciéndole cada célula de su cuerpo. Entonces una sonrisa, algo maligna, apareció en su rostro; sin saber el origen de aquel gesto.

- Harry, mi mano – se quejó Ginny, liberando su mano del agarre.

- Oh, lo siento – se disculpó.

Durante el resto de la canción, Harry no pudo concentrarse en los pasos que daba.

* * *

¡Hola!

¡Lo siento! He tenido demasiados exámenes y no he podido sentarme a escribir.

Les dejo con la mitad del capítulo, que en un principio era sólo uno, pero se alargó y no me dio tiempo para terminarlo.

¡¡GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!! Gracias, gracias¡GRACIAS:

_**Klass2008**__**azaak**__**, Kry Potter, **__**patriciamdp**__**, deli, **__**chokolatito19, **__**alexa-potter, **__**hermionedepottergranger**__**, juan Pablo y nadia.**_

Si no les ha gustado algo, o quieren opinar de cualquier detalle del capítulo, no diden dejar un review.

¡Gracias por leer!


	3. Camino a Grimmauld Place

_**Capítulo 3: Camino a Grimmauld Place.**_

Los nervios de Harry se hicieron evidentes cuando la iluminación bajó su intensidad y las tranquilas notas de piano comenzaron a llenar el ambiente. Ginny, a su lado, no pareció percatarse de que sus manos ya empezaban a sudar, y haciendo acopio de su fuerza de voluntad, Harry pensó que la mejor manera de seguir con su plan era, precisamente, evitar toda cercanía romántica con su ex novia. De esa manera fue que él soltó el agarre de Ginny, de un modo un tanto brusco, y dio dos pasos atrás. Ella lo miró confundida, exigiendo una explicación que Harry no estaba seguro de querer dar.

Todos sabían que Harry no era experto en el trato con chicas debido a su timidez, pero cuando Hermione estaba cerca siempre le hacía señas desde algún lugar para ayudarlo en esa tarea y después lo aconsejaba con mucha paciencia.

Harry deseaba hablar urgentemente con ella, así lograría aclarar algunas dudas, y si no estaba enfadada con él, conversaría sobre qué hacer cuando Ginny se cansara de esperarlo, porque el no deseaba eso. Sin embargo, con un poco de suerte lograría sacarle algunas palabras como esas en la boda de Bill y Fleur, mas si ella estaba interesada en otras cosas como Ron, su mejor amigo.

Así se había vuelto la relación con Hermione; si no hablaban de Ginny, por petición de Harry, hablaban sobre la guerra, cómo estaba el día o la comida de la señora Weasley. Ya no se preguntaban cómo estaban, pero Harry recordó el momento que habían pasado hace unas horas, habían hablado de un modo diferente de cómo lo venían haciendo últimamente. Por esa y otra razón llamada Ginny, quería hablar con Hermione.

Sintiéndose un poco más animado, Harry sonrió y suspiró cuando vio los ojos castaños de Ginny. Se extrañó encontrándose comparándolos con de Hermione.

- ¿Y bien? - preguntó la pelirroja observándolo rigurosamente. A él le sorprendió que lo mirase con ese gesto pero no se quejó.

- ¿Y bien, qué?

- ¿Por qué me has soltado? Creí que esto lo deseabas tanto cómo yo, Harry.

- ¿Tanto como yo? - repitió aturdido - yo no…

- ¿Entonces qué significa ésto? - preguntó mirando a su alrededor para darle más énfasis a lo dicho -, enserio creí que significaba algo pero ya veo que no. Creí que siendo una de los últimos días juntos lo pasaríamos genial, porque ya no nos volveremos a ver por un tiempo ¿semanas ¿meses ¿años, tal vez?

Se había molestado. Había bailado casi toda la noche con él intentando conseguir _algo_ que él se había negado a darle desde que llegó a la madriguera, pero ¿qué esperaba? Harry creía que en los últimos días en Hogwarts habían aclarado todo respecto a su noviazgo, y que ella lo había comprendido. Harry sabía que Ginny estaba resentida con él por llevar a Hermione con él y no a ella. Le dolió pensar que ella, la chica del cual se había enamorado, pensara que prefería a su mejor amiga en vez de ella misma. Porque era cierto ¿no? Él no quería arriesgar a Ginny.

- Ginny… - comenzó Harry nervioso, llevándose una mano a la nuca y mirando como las parejas abrazadas bailaban. Su perturbación aumentó -, verás, yo…tú…

- ¿Tú…¿yo?

Ginny se cruzó de brazos y arqueó las cejas. Sabía que Harry no se expresaba a la perfección pero hasta ahora no lograba comprender sus objetivos. Si tan sólo le confiara lo que haría con Ron y Hermione, y el motivo por el cuál no asistiría a Hogwarts ese año junto a sus amigos…tal vez, sólo tal vez, lograría entenderlo. Pero como era Harry Potter, El-niño-qué-vivió, era su deber demostrar su lealtad y apoyo hiciera lo que hiciera, e intentar no replicar a sus decisiones.

- Sabes que es lo mejor, Ginny - respondió Harry, cerrando los ojos al mismo tiempo y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos. Allí apretó el horrocrux falso y esperó que alguien lo librase de aquella situación -. ¿Lo sabes, no?

Cuando abrió los ojos se sorprendió al no encontrarse con la mirada molesta de Ginny; en cambio, se encontró con una totalmente distinta. Ginny lo observaba de forma que él no supo cómo describir, aunque estaba seguro que sus ojos brillaban a causa de algo. En esos momentos sintió unas intensas ganas de llamar a Hermione y que le explicara que sucedía en ese momento. Suspiró frustrado y murmuró: _¿Dónde estás, Hermione?_

- ¿Qué has dicho?

- ¡Nada! - dijo rápidamente Harry. Ginny frunció el ceño.

- ¿Estás seguro? Porque hace algunos segundos, para mí lo que has dicho tuvo algo de sentido. Me dices algo y después lo niegas ¡¿qué quieres, Harry?!

Harry bajó la mirada. La voz de Ginny ya no parecía calmada, más bien parecía exasperada, exigiendo alguna explicación que Harry no podía dar, aunque lo intentara.

"_Dile lo que en realidad sientes, Harry"_

Él frunció el entrecejo al oír esa vocecita en su cabeza. Era la voz de Hermione en su conciencia. Débil y segura. Harry, sin pensarlo mucho, se revolvió el pelo y miró a Ginny con inocencia, sintiéndose más seguro de sí mismo.

- Ginny, yo… te quiero mucho - él sonrió junto a ella mientras lo expresaba -, pero no es momento para estar juntos. Es lo mejor, Ginny; no deseo que las cosas cambien, están bien es su sitio.

- ¿Estás seguro que no quieres que las cosas cambien?

Lo más sincero abría sido un rotundo _sí_ pero Harry sabía que no era lo mejor. Cuando las últimas notas de aquella melodía terminaron y otra balada comenzó, Harry suspiró y asintió, teniendo bajo pleno conocimiento que ese gesto tenía doble sentido y podía interpretarse de cualquier forma. Sin embrago, Ginny pareció entenderlo a la perfección.

- Te comprendo, aunque no comparto tu opinión - terminó Ginny y se acercó a él, se puso de puntillas y depositó un beso en su mejilla. Harry sintió que la sangre se le acumulaba en ese sector de su piel -. Gracias por el baile, Harry.

Ginny pasó junto a él y se alejó entre las parejas vestidas con sus elegantes túnicas. Harry aún sentía sus mejillas arder y, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, caminó hasta la mesa de las bebidas con una mano en su mejilla anonado, sonriendo como un niño a quien le regalan el juguete de moda de la televisión. Tomó un vaso y se lo llevó a lo labios, agradeciendo el frío del jugo de calabaza en comparación a su temperatura. Agradeciendo el consejo de su conciencia, vació la mitad del vaso de una y vio a Ron acercándose a él, mientras se hacía paso en la muchedumbre.

- ¡Harry! - exclamó el pelirrojo dándole un puñetazo en el hombro – No he sabido de ti durante toda la ceremonia ¿Estás bien?

- Nunca he estado mejor - contestó frotándose el hombro y se dejó caer sobre una silla -. ¿Y tú?

- No puedo quejarme – respondió Ron. Cogió una bebida y se sentó junto a su amigo – Hey, enserio, no te he visto en toda la ceremonia¿dónde estabas?

- Yo tampoco te he visto por aquí - respondió frunciendo el ceño, y Harry pensó que aquella era su oportunidad para preguntar - ¿Dónde estabas tú?

- Hum… por allí – dijo distraídamente Ron mientras arreglaba el moño de su traje.

- ¿Por allí? - inquirió Harry, que había advertido el cambio de tono en la voz de su amigo - ¿Qué quieres decir con _por allí_?

- Nada emocionante. Sólo he conversado con Fred y George sobre sus productos, he recibido un regaño de mamá y he escuchado las enfermas carcajadas de Mafalda. No sé cómo lo hace para ser tan desagradable.

- Ah – dijo Harry, decepcionado -. Creí que… - Ron lo miró de un modo interrogante -. Imagino que se debe a sus padres, sin ofender a la hermana de tu madre, Ron.

- Ya lo sé, es muy creída.

Harry esperó que Ron le contara algo acerca de Hermione pero no lo hizo. Él parecía normal, y Harry pensó que quizá Ginny había insinuado demasiado con respecto a sus dos mejores amigos. Se sintió decepcionado porque por un momento pensó que las alternativas en la cual existiera un romance entre Ron y Hermione se había esfumado, pero ahora existía la misma probabilidad que sus amigos se juntaran, como la misma probabilidad que existía antes de fiesta de navidad de Slughorn.

Abatido, Harry se hundió en su silla y apoyó su cara en una mano, mientras buscaba con la mirada a Hermione.

- ¡Oh, no! - se lamentó Ron en un susurro, e inmediatamente se puso de pie - ¡Es Mafalda! Vamos, Harry, antes que nos alcance.

Los dos amigos se pusieron de pie y se perdieron entre las parejas que aún bailaban una balada parecida a las del comienzo. Ron apuntó que iría por un lado y Harry pensó que necesitaba un poco de tranquilidad después de una noche tan ajetreada. Algunas parejas lo miraron molesto por interrumpir su _intenso_ momento romántico y Harry les sonrió tímidamente. Observó cómo Bill y Fleur parecían felices en su propia burbuja de amor, y Harry deseó pertenecer a una, sólo para olvidar por un momento su destino y misión encomendada por Dumblendore.

Y a decir verdad, Harry nunca pensó en esa posibilidad estaría más cerca de lo que él pensaba.

Cuando el chico se disponía a entrar a la madriguera, escuchó que alguien lo llamaba. Harry miró a su alrededor buscando a la persona pero no encontró a nadie; de hecho, todos parecían absortos en su propio mundo. Cruzó el umbral de la puerta e iba a cerrarla cuando un pie se interpuso en su acción. Harry lo miró y luego subió la mirada hasta su pierna, que iba acompañada de una tela morada y sobre ella una negra.

En su vida, Harry había visto muchas piernas, sin duda. No siempre lo hacía, simplemente se debía a que, como todo chico, miraba una chica. Tenía que reconocer que aquélla estaría entre sus favoritas, aunque no la reconociera. Sin embrago, los colores de la tela le resultaron vagamente familiar.

Harry tomó aire, escondió las manos en sus bolsillos –que nuevamente sudaban- e inconscientemente tragó. Haciendo acopio de su fuerza, deslizó su mirada hacia arriba hasta encontrarse con unos ojos marrones. Harry se puso rojo en sólo segundos y retrocedió en el acto, sintiendo como su corazón latía frenéticamente, y se evitó a toda costa mirarla. Seguramente debería estar de todos colores, pensó. No se dio cuenta cuando uno de sus pasos tropezó con la alfombra, y cuando comenzó a tomar conciencia de los que verdaderamente estaba sucediendo, se encontraba sentado en el sofá, de una forma muy poco elegante, con una preocupada Hermione a su lado.

- Estoy bien – dijo automáticamente Harry, acomodando sus anteojos torcidos y apartándola un poco de él -. Estoy bien - repitió, nervioso.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Hermione con el entrecejo fruncido. Harry asintió rápidamente y se acomodó con ayuda de ella, aunque él la encontró innecesaria - ¿Seguro… que estás bien?

- Perfectamente – contestó abochornado.

Hermione permaneció en silencio, momento en el que Harry agradeció y apoyó su cabeza en el respaldo del sofá. Sintió cómo el cansancio de las noches interrumpidas se hacían presente recién en ese instante. Cerró los ojos, tratando de relajarse, y le pareció irónico lo que le acababa de suceder: deseaba hablar con Hermione hace unos minutos pero ahora estaba tan cansado y abochornado que dejó de desearlo. Lo único que necesitaba era su cama para descansar, solo.

Y además necesitaba calmar los latidos de su corazón.

Cuando abrió los ojos, Hermione le escudriñaba el rostro como si en cualquier momento le fuera a salir una segunda cabeza. Incómodo, Harry bajó su mirada a sus manos y preguntó con voz ronca.

- ¿Qué pasa, Hermione?

- ¡Nada! - respondió acompañada con una risita nada común en ella - ¿Estás bien Harry?

Él frunció el ceño porque hace un rato ella le había hecho la misma pregunta, pero de todas formas contestó, aún extrañado por el comportamiento de su amiga.

- Ya te he dicho, Hermione, estoy perfectamente bi-

- ¡Perfecto! - le interrumpió ella, y Harry comenzó a molestarse - ¡Tengo que hablar algo contigo, Harry!

- ¿Ah?

- ¿Cómo te sientes, Harry?

Harry no supo identificar el tono de la voz de su amiga; sonaba directo pero al mismo tiempo era como si no fuera de ella. Harto de los rodeos de Hermione, se levantó bruscamente (Hermione cayó del sofá y rió) y la miró enfadado. Era él, o no había manera de entender a las chicas. No entendía como una persona podía estar triste y al rato hacía cómo si nada de eso hubiera sucedido, y actuaba raro.

Mientras pensaba aquello, la muchacha lo observaba su rostro como a la espera que en cualquier minuto obtendría una respuesta después de una investigación de años, concentrada y sin expresión alguna, desde el suelo. Sólo por ser Hermione y su amiga, la ayudó de ponerse en pie, porque si hubiera sido alguna otra persona, seguramente ya la hubiera mandado al demonio y hubiera subido al cuarto de Ron para tomar una siesta. Los movimientos de la chica estaban un poco torpes, y Harry tuvo una leve sospecha de dónde provenía, pero lo creyó imposible viniendo de Hermione.

- ¿Estás bien, Harry? - volvió a preguntar ella y él no puedo evitar poner los ojos en blanco.

Tal vez la pregunta no le vendría mal a ella…

Harry miró la pequeña ventanita que daba al jardín de la madriguera, que había comenzado en empeñarse a causa de la humedad. Él contó mentalmente las respuestas que había dado y dijo, enfocando los ojos de Hermione:

- Por cuarta vez, Hermione, estoy… bi-

Pero el muchacho no pudo terminar su respuesta porque vio en los ojos de Hermione las verdaderas intenciones de aquella conversación. Y al igual que un niño pequeño, Harry se metió las manos en los bolsillos y bajó su mirada, como si tía Petunia lo hubiese encontrado con el típico desastre que Duddley hacía y lo culpaba.

Él no sabía por qué, después de tanto tiempo, Hermione se lo preguntaba. Harry había visto a Hermione contenerse a hacerlo aunque ella sabía la respuesta de antemano, pero él pensaba que ella quería oírlo de su propia boca.

Habían pasado tanto tiempo alejados, cada uno en sus líos personales, que Harry se extrañaba al escucharla hablar sobre su estado de ánimo en medio de la guerra. Últimamente el _¿Cómo te sientes hoy, Harry?_ o _¿Todo va bien?_ era casi inexistente, aunque él tampoco le importaba saberlo.

De esa manera se había establecido el muro invisible que separa lo personal de lo impersonal, alejándolos de lo que un día fue su amistad. Ahora preguntar por el otro resultaba algo muy personal y ya no se sentían derecho a hacerlo.

- Estoy bien, Hermione - contestó finalmente mirando el piso, aunque la respuesta más sensata hubiera sido _no_.

_No todos los días te enfrentas a un asesino_, pensó Harry. Se sintió más pequeño, incómodo y cansado que antes.

- No tienes que mentir, Harry.

Cuando Harry levantó el rostro, Hermione estaba frente a él, y el muchacho creyó que apenas unos centímetros separaba su cara de la de su amiga. Frunció el ceño al percibir algo que no lo había hecho antes y dio dos firmes pasos hacia atrás, sin apartar sus ojos de los de Hermione, quien la miraba totalmente confundida.

En cambio, él estaba molesto y decepcionado; Harry había esperado algo diferente por parte de ella.

- Has estado bebiendo, Hermione - dijo con un tono triste.

Muy en el fondo de su ser, él había pensado que la verdadera Hermione le había preguntado lo que había deseado oír desde que se reencontró con ella en la madriguera, y no de una persona un poco ebria.

Él había creído que su plática, horas antes, había cambiado _algo_.

- No estás bien - murmuró ella, ceñuda.

* * *

Desde el árbol en el que colgaba un columpio y éste oscilaba mientras soplaba el viento, una mujer joven rió y le llamó, apoyada en el tronco. 

- ¡Date prisa, Remus¡Sabía que hubiera tendido que haberme emparejado con un hombre más joven!

Su sonrisa era mágica, como todo en ese mundo, pero era el hechizo más impresionante que conocía; siempre traía efectos inmediatos en él y duraba por muchas horas. De hecho, cuando se enfadaba con ella era imposible seguir discutiendo si conjuraba ese hechizo no verbal, que odiaba y amaba al mismo tiempo, porque se sentía totalmente perdido. Aunque el fuera un experto manejando casi todo tipo magia.

El hombre se esforzó por acelerar el paso, pero sentía las piernas como si fueran de piedra. Y no era para menos si hace un par de noches había estado la poco agradable luna llena y después una boda y recepción que acabó con todas sus fuerzas. Para colocarle la guinda al pastel, él aún recordaba la intensa noche con ella debido a sus efectos físicos; podía sentir sus músculos cansados, pero al parecer Tonks no.

- Ya estoy aquí, querida – dijo -. Ven…

Remus Lupin le tendió la mano a Tonks y ella la tomó gustosa, sin que la sonrisa que llevaba desde que había atrapado el ramo de flores de Fleur desapareciera. Caminaron por el sendero que conducía a una casa distorsionada pero que ellos consideraban como su segundo hogar, y a medida que se acercaban, podían percibir con mayor intensidad el olor de la madriguera.

- ¡La señora Weasley ha hecho galletitas horneadas! – exclamó Tonks infantilmente.

- ¿No te gustan mis galletas horneadas?

- ¿Bromeas¡Me encantan!

Ambos rieron y se detuvieron al llegar al porche de la madriguera. Lupin golpeó la desgastada madera un par de veces y esperó que alguien abriera la puerta, mientras él veía como una emocionadísima Tonks observaba el cielo. A veces parecía como si no estuvieran en medio de una guerra.

El sol se ponía lentamente y un ligero helor salía reptando de su escondite para ocupar su lugar. Tonks contemplaba el cielo, una vista perfecta de algodonosas nubes rosas, rojas y naranjas como salidas de un cuadro de óleo.

- Si yo fuera tú no me apoyaría en ese lugar - advirtió Lupin. Tonks lo miró curiosa.

- ¿Qué...¡AAAH!

La señora Weasley acababa de abrir la puerta y con ella Tonks se había deslizado hasta el suelo. Lupin se apresuró a recogerla con la ayuda de la mujer pelirroja quien sonrió al encontrarse frente a la escena que comúnmente veía desde que ese par se había juntado.

- Por eso - dijo Lupin con superioridad.

- Sí, profesor.

Un resplandor ambarino que se alzaba desde detrás de las montañas se perdió cuando la señora Weasley cerró las puerta tras de sí.

- ¿Por qué no llegaron por red flu? - preguntó la señora Weasley -. Es mucho más rápido que venir caminando.

- Y darles un ataque cardiaco a la familia Weasley, a Harry y Hermione. Después el ministerio jugará a hacer el detective muggle y medio mundo mágico terminará en Azkaban - dijo sonriente Tonks -, no me agrada.

- Nosotros preferimos los métodos muggles, Molly - contestó Remus.

_Y la pasamos mejor_, pensó él.

Lupin y Tonks siguieron a la señora Weasley por el vestíbulo y entraron a la sala donde siete cabezas pelirrojas, una azabache, una castaña y otra rubia parecían muy cómodos en los pocos sofás y en el suelo frente a la chimenea, disfrutando de un vaso de leche y las galletas horneadas por cocinera estrella del hogar. El living de los Weasley se hacía demasiado pequeño para tantas personas, pero eso no evitaba la diversión.

Mientras Tonks corría a coger una galleta (y de paso se peleaba con Ron), Lupin se ofreció a ayuda a la señora Weasley, que la recibió con evidente alegría, y se adentró a la cocina.

En un rincón del living de los Weasley, Ginny y Mafalda se hallaban discutiendo en voz alta mientras que Hermione trataba de leer el libro sobre su regazo y enviaba miradas de disgusto a las chicas que ni se inmutaban. En el suelo, Fred y George jugaban cartas explosivas con Charlie y un par de metros más allá, el señor Weasley mantenía una interesante conversación sobre el ministerio con Percy. Entretanto, Ron y Harry estaban sentados jugando ajedrez mágico, muy concentrados.

Cuando Lupin salió con una bandeja llena de galletas, Tonks se la arrebató antes que Ron lo hiciera, y él, sonriendo, se acercó donde Harry y su amigo pelirrojo estaban. Como lo esperaba, Harry estaba perdiendo y contaba con muy pocas piezas; entre ellas, un alfil, una torre, la reina y el rey. Muy al contrario, Ron cantaba con casi todo un "ejército" para desarmarlo, liderados por dos caballos.

- Harry, apresúrate, tengo hambre - dijo Ron tocándose a la altura del estómago -. Sabes que ganaré.

El muchacho no dijo nada pero frunció el ceño y se inclinó hacia el tablero, tratando de descubrir una jugada que le salvara el pellejo. Lupin estudió su jugada y cuando Harry movió los labios para indicar la jugada de la pieza, el viejo amigo de James Potter se le adelantó y dijo:

- Sin esa torre, estás perdido, Harry.

Ron hizo una seña en modo de saludo y Harry se volteó su cabeza para encontrarse con Remus Lupin parado junto a él.

- Hola Lupin - dijo el muchacho - ¿cómo has estado?

- Muy bien - contestó él -. Mira, si mueves a esa torre no tendrás a nadie más seguro para proteger al rey y estarás acabado. Yo te recomiendo, como un buen profesor, que muevas la reina.

- ¡No es justo! – exclamó Ron -. Si no le hubieras dicho, podría haberlo acabado en la próxima jugada, y ahora tendré que esperar diez minutos más, mientras Harry piensa que pieza moverá e igual lo venceré.

Harry lo miró ceñudo, Lupin rió ante su comentario y Ron se encogió de hombro. Se levantó de su asiento y anunció:

- Iré por galletas antes que Tonks se las acabe todas - y desapareció por la puerta de la cocina.

Lupin le dio una palmadita en el hombro y desapareció por el mismo lugar que su amigo lo había hecho anteriormente, mientras Harry volvía su vista al tablero y entrecerraba los ojos en un gesto de concentración.

Ron siempre atacaba con los caballos, que tenían la capacidad de sólo un movimiento, y lo más sorprendente es que lograba sacar de los suyos en cada jugada.

Harry observó la torre, como le había dicho Lupin y sus palabras se repropusieron en su mente: _Sin esa torre, estás perdido, Harry_. Y no estaba equivocado; si la perdiera seguramente él también lo hiciera y no tendría la oportunidad de realizar _Enroque_. Su rey no estaría protegido.

Después tenía el alfil, cuyos movimientos se limitaba a avanzar en diagonal, hacía una perfecta compañía a la torre y juntos actuaban como una reina.

Por lo tanto, antes de dictar el movimiento y desarmar el caballo de Ron, Harry pensó que su torre con su alfil hacían un buen equipo protegiendo el objetivo de su enemigo.

Cuando el caballo cayó, Harry levantó su mirada y la cruzó con la de Hermione. Pensó que su vida era una ironía al comprender, en ese instante, que una torre siempre estuvo en su vida desde que pasó las pruebas, una a una, para llegar a la Piedra Filosofal. Y no sólo la piedra, ella lo había ayudado cada año directa o indirectamente.

Harry parpadeó un par de veces, Hermione bajó su vista al libro, avergonzada, y él se quitó las gafas para restregarse los ojos.

Harry y Hermione habían llegado a un silencioso y mutuo acuerdo que consistía en no nombrar nada relacionado con la boda de Bill y Fleur, principalmente porque todo parecía volver a lo de antes, o eso era lo que pensaba Hermione porque Harry estaba seguro que ella intentaba mantener todo bajo control, sin mostrarse débil ante los ojos de los demás.

Y eso le molestaba a él, al igual que la falta de discusiones entre sus amigos.

Ron y Hermione eran unos idiotas.

Y él.

Ron regresó algunos minutos después, con migas en su suéter de lana. Cuando miró el tablero se sorprendió ver a la reina blanca de su amigo en el lugar que anteriormente había estado su caballo negro.

* * *

Hermione se acercó al sofá donde Tonks y Ginny estaban conversando desde hace un rato y se sentó al lado de la pelirroja. Inmediatamente su gato color canela saltó a su regazo y ronroneó, mientras Tonks sonreía de la manera que siempre lo hacía. Hermione lo hizo vagamente y acarició la cabeza de Crookshanks pensativa, observando a Ron bromear con los gemelos.

- ¿No es cierto que Ron está guapo? - preguntó Tonks con jovialidad.

Hermione dio un respingo, Crookshanks arañó su mano y se sintió encoger entre los cojines del sofá. En silencio rogó que se la tragara el sofá. Tonks y Ginny la miraban de una forma inquisitiva y se preguntó si realmente era al evidente. Rápidamente se sonrojó.

_Idiota_

- Ron no puede ser guapo - dijo Ginny - ¡Sólo míralo! Pueda que sea divertido, pero no es un buen jugador de quidditch.

- Yo sólo pregunté si tu hermano era guapo, no si era un buen o mal guardián.

- Tampoco es demasiado lindo; es alto… y flacucho.

Tonks vio cómo Hermione fruncía el ceño mientras miraba al pelirrojo. Parecía tensa y cuando ella se volteó para encarar a Ginny, sus ojos castaños brillaron peligrosamente. Tonks creyó que le diría algo pero Hermione volvió su vista hacia a Ron, apretó los labios y masajeó el pelaje de Crookshanks sin la suavidad con la que antes lo había hecho. La bruja creyó que Ginny no lo había notado porque sonrió al ver a Harry salir al jardín de la madriguera.

- Lo siento - dijo la pelirroja levantándose -. Enseguida vuelvo.

Hermione ni siquiera se dignó a dirigirle una mirada y Tonks la vio salir por el umbral de la puerta, caminando rápidamente. Después miró a la castaña y suspiró.

- El comentario de Ginny te molestó¿no? - ella asintió sin mirarla -. Puedo entenderlo.

- Lo dudo.

- ¿Eso se debe a…?

- Ella me agrada pero desde que comenzó a salir con Harry se comporta de una manera bastante… - Hermione hizo una pausa y miró a Tonks – arrogante.

Tonks soltó una risita y le dio una palmadita -con bastante fuerza- en el hombro de Hermione. La chica se llevó una mano a la zona y frunció el entrecejo.

- Lo siento – dijo ella, aunque Hermione pensó que en realidad no lo sentía -. ¿Por qué dices eso? Creí que tú y Ginny eran grandes…íntimas….súper….mágicas - la chica puso los ojos en blancos – amigas.

- Pues Hogwarts dio un giro de 180 grados.

- ¿Qué? Sabes que nunca fui buena en Aritmancia.

- Todos cambiaron. Ginny…Ron…Harry…– explicó Hermione -. Y creo que yo también.

Crookshanks saltó de su regazo y caminó hacia la cocina. La muchacha se recostó contra el respaldo del sofá y cerró los ojos, pensando en la mirada decepcionante de Harry. Aunque hubiera estado un poco bebida, ella recordaba perfectamente el momento en que vio el alma de su mejor amigo. Hace mucho tiempo que no lo hacía, y desde que despertó aquella mañana con un terrible dolor de cabeza, no había podido dejar de pensar en eso: si en realidad ella había cambiado y se había despreocupado mucho de Harry por unos tontos celos.

Durante el día había intentado preguntarle a Harry sobre eso, pero cada vez que llegaba el momento se acobardaba y se comportaba descaradamente, como si nada hubiera pasado. En esos instantes su corazón comenzaba a latir aceleradamente y un extraño peso se instalaba en su estómago, mientras una pared invisible le impedía decir lo que quería decir.

- Quizá Ginny esté celosa de ti.

Hermione suspiró aliviada de que Tonks no le preguntara sobre su vacilación. Aunque conociéndola, Tonks era tan despistada que Hermione estaba segura que perdería la cabeza si no la tuviese unida al cuerpo. Pero al procesar las palabras de Tonks se incorporó y abrió los ojos como platos.

- ¿Qué dices? Ginny no… ¡es imposible! – exclamó Hermione con voz chillona -. Ella es guapa…tiene personalidad, los chicos la adoran…es divertida…es sociable…

- Pero no tiene algo que tú sí tienes - interrumpió Tonks y Hermione enarcó una ceja. La bruja puso los ojos en blanco y se inclinó hacia la muchacha -; tienes a Harry Potter.

- No es cierto, Ginny tiene a Harry totalmente enamorado de ella - dijo secamente, con su corazón latiéndole de forma acelerada -, y Harry jamás se interesaría en mí. Soy su mejor amiga y eso no cambiará.

- ¿Cómo estás tan segura de…?

- ¡Lo sé y ya!

Tonks la examinó de pies a cabeza y una pícara sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Hermione comenzó a temer mientras su corazón parecía mucho más activo que segundos antes. Se alejó de Tonks hasta que prácticamente estuvo pegada al brazo del sofá.

- Hermione, creo que entre…

Hermione se cubrió la cara con sus manos y habló a través de ella, con su voz amortiguada y mirando a su interlocutora entre los dedos.

- Ya habría pasado, Tonks.

Ella abrió los ojos y la boca desmesuradamente, confirmando sus sospechas desde que conoció a Hermione Granger hace dos años. Iba a preguntárselo directamente cuando la señora Weasley llegó con una bandeja con copas que Tonks reconoció como hidromiel.

- ¿Hidromiel, queridas?

Hermione deslizó sus manos lentamente por su rostro hasta dejarlas quietas en su regazo. Avergonzada, le dijo a la señora Weasley que no deseaba beber mientras Tonks cogía una. Cuando Molly se retiró, Hermione evitó la mirada de su amiga y miró la chimenea. Cerciorándose que nadie estuviese cerca para escuchar alguna palabra, Tonks se inclinó hacia Hermione nuevamente y lo que dijo lo hizo en voz bajo, confidencial.

- Eso quiere decir…

- ¡Sí, pero ya no! - susurró Hermione exasperada - Te juro que ya no.

La muchacha sintió sus mejillas ardiendo y un cosquilleo conocido en su estómago. No quería mirar a Tonks, no después de lo que acababa de confesarle. Tal vez fuera de una manera indirecta, pero de cualquier forma lo había dicho, _y por primera vez_. Estaba tan ruborizada que las manos le templaban y su corazón latía de una forma dolorosa en su pecho. Y sin contar que Tonks la miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¡Lo sabía, lo sabía¡Y aún puede pasar, Hermione!

- Mira, Tonks, eso ya pasó – dijo exasperada Hermione, mirando para todos lados -. Hace más de cuatro años que no pienso de esa manera¿entendido?

- Lo sé porque ahora babeas por Ron – respondió Tonks, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Hermione estaba segura que debía estar más roja que el pelo de los Weasley. Tocó su mejilla con una mano helada y la encontró tan caliente que pensó que un huevo se freiría en sólo segundos allí.

- ¿Qué tiene eso de malo, eh? A las chicas le gustan los chicos. Es normal que babees por tus amigos a tu edad. Cuando yo tenía 17 años me enamoré de mi mejor amigo, de mi profesor de Herbología, de…. – se llevó un dedo a la boca intentando recordar - ¡ah, sí! Me enamoré del hijo de la prima de una amiga de la tía de mi madre.

Hermione no puedo evitar poner los ojos en blanco y se sintió un poco más calmada.

- Veamos… ¿quién es más guapo, Harry o Ron?

- Tonks, no puedo responderte a eso…

- Es más caballero Harry pero Ron es más divertido. Harry tiene los ojos verdes…

- Tonks…

- ¡Pero Ron los tiene azules como el cielo¡Merlín, yo en tú lugar no podría decidirme entre tus amigos!

Hermione se cruzó los brazos a la altura de su pecho, se hundió en el sofá y frunció el entrecejo. La primera vez que encontró a Ron atractivo fue cuando vio sus ojos por primera vez de verdad, cuando se enfadó con ella. Desde ese instante lo encontró tan diferente a ella que comenzó a obsesionarse en cambiar la inmadurez en él y Ron la madurez de ella. De esa manera lograrían ser lo que jamás serían.

_Pero ya no._

- Tonks, enserio, yo…

- En realidad Ginny se ha comportado de una manera nada común en los Weasley – dijo Tonks, pensativa -. Y Harry también. Antes hablaba más, pero ahora se enoja hasta con los pajaritos que cantan en el amanecer.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Hermione totalmente perdida. Hace un momento parecía tan entusiasmada hablando sobre sus "guapos" amigos y salía con eso. _¿Qué rayos le pasaba a Tonks ¿qué le pasaba al mundo?_

- Creí que ya no te apetecía hablar sobre Harry y Ron, pareces demasiado incómoda.

La mirada de Hermione vagó por el vestíbulo y para su decepción ni Harry ni Ron estaban allí. Se llevó nuevamente una mano a su mejilla, agradeciendo el contacto frío sobre lo caliente.

- ¿Qué crees que le pase a Harry?

- Está asustado, y descarga su frustración con cualquiera que se le cruce. Después vuelve a ser Harry, sólo Harry – respondió como si fuera lo más obvio. Tonks la miró con admiración y sonrió.

- ¿Ves? Conoces demasiado bien a Harry que sabes lo que quiere y siente – dijo Tonks con emoción –. Ginny tiene una razón por la cual sentirse insegura, Hermione, y eres tú. Ginny no puede darle algo que tú si puedes, y es ayudarlo a mantenerlo en el camino sin que se desvíe.

Hermione sintió una angustia en la boca del estómago al hablar de ello. Sabía cómo debía sentirse Harry en esos tiempos y tenía miedo que él se alejara de todo. Tenía la angustia y el temor de no volver a ver al antiguo Harry, a su amigo. Él quería un abrazo, unas palmaditas en la espalda y un beso en la frente, asegurándole que todo iría bien; pero ¿quién le daría ese apoyo? Harry tenía a un _casi_ novia y ella no quería interponerse entre ellos. Mas si la _casi_ novia estaba celosa de ella, según Tonks.

- Harry necesita apoyo - dijo Tonks pasándole un brazo sobre los hombros -, y tú y Ron son los encargados de cumplir con ello¿entendido? Cuando veas que está fuera del camino, tú debes guiarlo de nuevo a él y no dejar que vuelva a perderse.

Aquello lo tenía claro pero no sabía _cómo_. Además, se había olvidado de Ron y su plática, y de que a la mañana siguiente partirían al número 12 de Grimmauld Place. Y que se quedaría sola en la mansión, con Harry y Ron.

La muchacha se llevó las manos a la cara y suspiró. ¿Desde cuándo le preocupaba todo lo que decía Tonks ¿era verdad lo que había dicho ella ¿por qué le afectaba tanto estar a solas con Harry y Ron en Grimmauld Place?

¿Desde cuándo su vida parecía un lío de inseguridades?

Una sonrisa amarga apareció en su rostro y se propuso que esa noche solucionaría el problema.

* * *

Se removió dentro de sus frescas colchas para darse un poco de calor; nunca hubiera pensado que las noches en ese lugar llamado La Madriguera resultaran tan frías y húmedas en esa época del año. Un trueno le hizo saber, para su fortuna, que una tormenta se aproximaba y planeaba quedarse durante el resto de la noche. Malhumorado, se levantó a cerrar la ventana del cuarto que dejaba entrar la primera brisa húmeda de la noche.

Pensó que había elegido un mal tiempo para visitar Inglaterra, estaba hecho polvo y el sueño parecía haberse quedado en su hogar. Había perdido la noción del tiempo, desde luego el horario no era el mismo que solía utilizar durante el verano, y para su mala suerte, parecía no encajar en la feliz familia Weasley. Él creía que se sentían incómodos ante su presencia.

Los Weasley. Él pensaba que interrumpía la tranquilidad de una familia que estaba al borde del colapso, entre personas que lo idealizaban y le hacían sentirse más tímido de lo que era. Por esa razón su estómago no estuvo satisfecho en la cena y su garganta había quedado inconforme con la única cerveza de mantequilla que había tomado.

Y eso no sabía si lo halagaba o detestaba, pero intentó ser amable con la señora Weasley cuando preparaba café para los demás, aunque ella se negó diciendo que las visitas eran las que necesitaban ser atendidas. Con ceño fruncido, salió de la cocina y al ver a Hermione sola junto a la chimenea, decidió conversar con ella un momento, antes que los gemelos lo llamaran para mostrarle sus nuevos artículos, y antes que Tonks tropezara con él accidentalmente.

Hermione se había mostrado muy comprensivo con él, como siempre. Gracias a ello, él no se sentía excluido del clan Weasley: ambos sabían que no tenían un lugar. Charlaron toda la noche hasta que Molly había mandado, uno por uno, a su cuarto para dormir. Ella se había colado en el cuarto de Fred y George por unos minutos –ellos vivían en el Callejón Diagon, en su tienda- y se había retirado un poco pasado la media noche. Él no podía olvidar cuando Hermione se despidió y besó su mejilla suavemente. El recuerdo de una experiencia parecida, ocurrida años atrás, se le vino a la cabeza con tanta fuerza que casi le pareció escuchar promesas sobre cartas y sentir la melancolía de los alumnos de Hogwarts.

Nuevamente se removió en sus colchas en busca de calor, y cuando sus sentidos comenzaron a adormilarse lentamente, su garganta le exigió algo para beber. Esperó algunos segundos, pues pensaba que la sed cesaría, pero no pudo ignorarla a pesar que se esforzó. Maldiciendo por lo bajo, se enderezó, echó las mantas a un lado, cogió su bata y salió de puntillas del cuarto, intentando que la madera no chirriara por cada paso que daba. Cruzó el vestíbulo, sin darle mayor importancia a la chimenea encendida, y entró a la cocina asimilando el frío de la noche. Buscó un vaso entre los estantes, lo cogió, lo llenó de agua y se la bebió de una, sintiendo el líquido refrescar su garganta.

Estaba enjuagando el vaso que había utilizado cuando escuchó un ruido proveniente desde el exterior de la cocina. Pensó que había sido sólo su imaginación, estaba agotado y sus sentidos tendían a agudizarse debido a la experiencia, pero los pasos –que cada vez se oían más cerca- le dieron a entender que alguien se aproximaba. Más que por instinto que por racionalidad, buscó su varita en sus ropas. No recordó que en su pijama ni albornoz nunca la llevaba y pensando que era un imbécil por creer que alguien hubiese entrado a la madriguera, giró sobre sus talones esperando encontrar a la persona o animal, Crookshanks tal vez, frente a él. Pero nadie apareció.

Nervioso, caminó hacia el vestíbulo con el temor que alguien lo encontrara, y cuando se disponía a subir las escaleras, una sobra encorvada frente a la chimenea le llamó la atención. Se acercó cautelosamente y la persona sentada en el tapiz ni siquiera lo percibió.

- ¿Harry?

Un Harry con el cabello totalmente revuelto lo miró desde el suelo, abrazando sus rodillas. Llevaba un albornoz negro y rayado y la luz del crepitar de las llamas se reflejaba en sus anteojos y rostro, dándole matiz naranjo entre las sombras. Harry frunció los labios y volvió la vista al fuego. Estaba sorprendido, pero no lo demostraría.

- ¿_Porr_ qué estás aquí?

- No podía dormir.

- ¿Te molesta si me quedo aquí un momento?

- No hay problema – contestó simplemente Harry.

Krum tomó asiento en el sofá y bostezó, al parecer Harry Potter no tenía muchas ganas de hablar, y sospechaba porque. En cambio, él sí quería hablar de algo en particular pero no estaba seguro si preguntarlo o no. Harry tenía cosas mucho más importante en que pensar y lo más probable es que estuviera allí por esa razón. Si Hermione lo supiera seguramente estaría a su lado, consolándolo. Al pensar en ello sintió como su estómago se contraía, porque el sabía que había perdido una guerra de la cual ni Harry ni Hermione tenían conocimiento.

Además estaba Weasley.

Todo este lío amoroso era más complicado de lo que aparentaba. Durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos el había creído que entre Harry y ella había existido algo más allá de la amistad, pero nunca se le pasó por la mente que ellos mantenían sus gustos muy alejados del otro. Por un lado estaba Harry y Ginny, que parecían atraerse por unos instantes pero que después parecían unos extraños totales. Después estaba Ron y Hermione con sus baboseos y celos mutuos, pero nada más que eso. Sin embrago, Krum había visto ciertas miradas cómplices entre Harry y ella, miradas que nadie lograría entender más que ellos. Por esa razón Víktor no sabía qué creer. Además le molestaban las miradas ceñudas de Ron cada vez que se le acercaba a Hermione.

Entonces recordó lo dicho por Hermione: Harry estaba presionado y necesitaba que alguien le hablara normalmente, como un típico adolescente. Recordando las palabras de su amiga, tomó una gran bocanada de aire, rogando que sus palabras lo animaran un poco y de esa manera ella pudiese sentirse agradecida con él.

- _Herrmione _ - Harry se volteó para mirarlo; Krum había mejorado bastante su inglés – me contó que fuiste capitán de quidditch de _grryffindor_r, y que _erras_ bastante bueno.

Harry, a quien exagerada reserva de Krum le había hecho creer que hablaría de algo mucho más grave, lo miró asombrado. Casi le agradeció de preguntar aquello. No podía creer que Viktor Krum, el famoso jugador internacional de quidditch, lo halagara su manera de dirigir a su equipo. Aunque, técnicamente, había sido Hermione quien lo había hecho. Pero daba igual, porque el mejor buscador del mundo había creído sus palabras.

- Bueno… sabes que Hermione suele exagerar algunas cosas – contestó modestamente con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- En la _prrimerra_ _prrueba_ volaste muy bien¿todavía juegas como _buscadorr_? – Harry asintió – Tal vez _deberrías prresentarrte _para las audiciones regionales que se realizan en _octubrre_ en _Grran Brretaña_.

Harry frunció el ceño, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, y se preguntó si Hermione le había contado a Krum sobre sus nuevas estrategias como buscador como para que él le recomendara presentarse para las audiciones que se realizarían en octubre. Harry sabía que habían muchos jugadores mucho mejores que él, pero no puedo evitar que un escalofrío reconfortable abrigara su cuerpo, sin saber el verdadero motivo de ello. Por un instante se sintió igual de grande y poderoso que Krum, e intentó de todas formas que él no lo notara.

Sintió ganas de hablar, hablar y hablar. Era como si todo ese tiempo hubiera escondido algo y ahora era su oportunidad de sacarlo, aunque fuese con Krum. Él era buscador al igual que él, habían participado en el Torneo de los Tres Magos como amigos y enemigos, habían sido el blanco de los comentarios de Skeeter y compartían una amiga en común.

Volteándose, Harry miró a Krum.

- No soy tan buen buscador como tú; seguramente te elegirían a ti antes que mí.

- No _siempre_ eligen al _mejorr porrque _uno puede _mejorrar _con el tiempo.

Krum suspiró y Harry volvió su vista a las llamas, que iban consumiendo la leña poco a poco. Él no tenía tiempo para practicar, ni un futuro en que pensar, sólo Voldemort y sus horrocruxs estaban en su camino, y si salía vivo después de cruzar las travesías, recién se platería si ser un jugador profesional de quidditch o auror como Ron.

- _Herrmione _me dijo que tienes talento para Defensas _contrra_ las _arrtes _oscuras, _perro _yo pienso igual que ella: _erres _un _grran _mago, Harry.

Sabía que los colores de su rostro habían cambiado, pero eso no le evitó pensar en que era un gran mago. Muy pocas personas se lo habían dicho sinceramente, conociéndolo.

Casi le pareció oír la misma voz de su amiga expresar esas palabras, una voz infantil, aguda por la emoción y nerviosa por la situación. Sonrió con melancolía al recordar ese momento; extrañaba los elogios de Hermione y odiaba sus regaños.

Además. Krum estaba siendo claramente influido por ella. Él, como un jugador internacionalmente famoso y tres años mayor que él, y un poco hosco, diciéndole que era un "gran mago", como solía llamarlo Hermione. Antes.

- Y también me dijo que haz intentado el "_Amarrgo_ de Rosi" – ambos chicos soltaron una carcajada – y que haz tenido algunos _problemas_ con eso. Si _quierres _podemos _prracticarlo_ mañana, antes de ir a King's Cross.

Harry asintió emocionado. Había intentado realizar esa jugada desde que la vio en Krum en el campeonato de quidditch, pero siempre terminaba en la enfermería del colegio, y si Hermione lograba hacer un encantamiento antes de terminar como una pegatina en el césped del campo de quidditch, terminaba malhumorado.

Con un hosco moviendo, Krum se levantó dispuesto a abandonar la sala, pero no sin antes agregar unas cuantas palabras.

- Las selecciones no buscan al _mejorr_, buscan a quienes pueden ser _mejorr_ – hizo un gesto con la mano, despidiéndose -. Nos vemos mañana.

Harry escuchó los pasos subiendo las escaleras, hasta que se perdieron después de unos segundos. Se quedó absorto en sus cavilaciones, pensando que si sus mejores amigos estuvieran juntos, Ron no sería el mismo. Y eso no le agradaría.

Pero lo que él no sabía era que los cambios se aproximaban para hacerle sentir asustado por las nuevas emociones que comenzarían a surgir en el viaje que lo llevaría a su destino, viviera o no, y las consecuencias que traería al conocido trío.

_Eres un gran mago, Harry…_

* * *

Hermione se frotó el pelo con una toalla para secarse la humedad y salió del baño con el albornoz. Se detuvo unos segundos en silencio para ver si escuchaba algún sonido en la habitación de los chicos, pero al no oír nada respiró con tranquilidad y siguió caminando hacia la puerta color marrón. Con un gesto decepcionado entró al cuarto de Ginny.

Estaba buscando la ropa que se pondría ese día cuando escuchó como si algo muy rápido fuera en dirección contraria al la del viento, desde el patio trasero de la madriguera. Intrigada, Hermione caminó hacia la ventana y apartantó las cortinas lo suficiente para que sólo pudiese asomar parte su rostro y no pudiera ser vista desde afuera, mientras algunas gotas de agua caían desde las puntas de su cabello y se deslizaba por el cristal.

Casi le da un infarto cuando vio a Víktor ir contra el suelo montado en su escoba, con una velocidad asombrosa. Todo sucedió tan rápido que en los siguientes segundos ya esta volando a un metro de distancia del suelo, calmadamente para el bien de su corazón. Pero esa tranquilidad duró sólo un lapso de tiempo porque esta vez Harry era quien lo intentaba. Abrió exageradamente los ojos, buscando desesperadamente la varita en sus ropas, pero como tan rápido empezó de la misma manera terminó; en ese instante Harry se encontraba volando a ras del césped sobre su saeta de fuego y después chocó las manos con Víktor gritando algo que Hermione no logró comprender, ambos manteniendo un asombroso equilibrio en sus escobas.

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para gritar.

Hermione se llevó una mano temblorosa al pecho para que el nudo que se había formado en su interior se desasiera y se las apañó como pudo para no comenzar a sentir angustia antes de tiempo; Harry no había caído y estaba muy feliz aprendiendo nuevas estrategias de quidditch con Víktor. Al menos él estaba pasando un buen tiempo y ella debería alegrase por ello, pero no podía evitar preocuparse por Harry, y eso junto a las discusiones con Ron la dejaban hecha polvo.

Más tarde hablaría con Víktor respeto a las jugadas que le estaba enseñando a Harry, porque ella las consideraba peligrosas y no quería una pegatina de su amigo.

Suspiró corriendo las cortinas y miró a su baúl, que estaba sobre la cama de Ginny perfectamente hecha. Se sentó en ella y escogió unos vaqueros y un suéter celeste y sin planearlo, la túnica de Harry se asomó entre su ropa. Sintió una mera curiosidad por olerla; la noche de la boda de Bill y Fleur había percibido un olor agradable pero ya no lo recordaba. Miró a su alrededor, asegurándose que nadie la encontrara en aquella situación, y se llevó el cuello de la túnica a la nariz y cerró los párpados.

No se había equivocado, era tan agradable como lo recordaba.

Ella había percibido un olor especial en Harry cuando lo conoció, pero después se hizo tan común para ella que dejó de olerlo. Durante la boda, cuando se sintió triste y necesitada de un abrazo con el cual ser cobijada, lo había vuelto a sentir. Ella lo había asociado a su estado anímico y la urgencia de sentir una compañía que le infundara tranquilidad.

Echó un vistazo a su reloj de pulsera y decidió apresurarse en arreglar sus cosas si quería ir a King's Cross y despedirse de Ginny.

Dejó la capa en su baúl y empezó a recolectar sus cosas que se encontraban en la habitación de Ginny. Algunos libros, plumas, su diario de vida. Cuando terminó de doblar perfectamente unos jeans se detuvo para ver si escuchaba algún ruido proveniente del exterior, pero sólo oyó la puerta abrirse abruptamente. Hermione dio un respingo y quedó paralizada en el lugar.

Ron estaba allí, no estaba desayunando como había llegado a pensar. Tenía el mismo aspecto de siempre, pero Hermione advirtió que sus orejas se ponían roja sin razón aparente. Pero cuando sintió una gota de agua deslizarse por su pecho hasta perderse más allá del albornoz, cayó en cuenta. Y cuando encontró a Ron siguiendo con la mirada la gota hasta detenerse en cierta parte de su anatomía, comenzó a pensar que aquel sería un mal día.

Siempre que empezaba un día molesta era muy poco probable que cambiara su humor.

Rabiosa, tomó la capa de Harry y forcejeó con las mangas tratando de cubrirse a toda velocidad. Después se abrazó a sí misma, intentando que ningún trocito de piel quedara a la vista de Ron. Se sintió avergonzada y furiosa en partes iguales y, tratando se serenarse para no obtener una discusión con Ron, le dio la espalda y llevó una mano a su rostro, que contrastaba lo frío y lo caliente de su cuerpo.

Ron permaneció en el mismo lugar mirando la cama deshecha donde dormía Hermione, como si fuera algo muy interesante de contemplar.

Hermione giró hacia él, refunfuñó y se abrazó a sí misma en ademán protector, frunciendo el entrecejo. Después esperó que Ron le diera una muy buena explicaión de por qué estaba en la habitación de Ginny en el preciso instante que salía de un baño. Finalmente fue ella misma quien sacó a Ron de su trance, asesinándolo con la mirada.

- ¿Es qué no sabes llamar, eh? – le espetó con la voz temblorosa por el enfado.

- ¿Qué? – dijo Ron con estridencia, se cruzó de brazos y la miró ceñudo.

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a entrar aquí, grandísimo idiota?!

- ¡No me llames así, Hermione! – le replicó mientras su rostro se tornaba rojo – Que tú no estés vestida no es mi culpa…grandísima idiota. ¿Y sabes qué? No estoy de humor para que me sermonees sobre las conductas apropiadas según Hermione Granger.

- ¡No me llames grandísima idiota! Y mis sermones son muchos más constructivos que meter toda la comida posible en tu boca, Ron.

- En la boda de Bill y Fleur, precisamente, tú querías meter algo en mi boca – dijo él molesto. Ella enrojeció de una mezcla entre enojo y pudor –. Si tu orgullo es tan grande que no te deja aceptar que tu cuento muggle de hadas no se haya realizado no me eches la culpa a mí, porque yo nunca te ofrecí nada como para que tu pudieras interpretarlo de una manera.

Hermione, que tenía los puños apretados para detener el temblor de su cuerpo, no pudo evitar sentir la ira invadir su cuerpo, preparándolo para golpear a Ron tal cual como lo hizo con Malfoy en tercer año. Sólo porque no lo odiaba y debía contenerse porque estaba precisamente en la casa de los Weasley y Víktor estaba al otro lado de la pared, se controló respirando agitadamente.

- Vete, Ron – respondió ella y para darle más énfasis a lo dicho, estiró el brazo hacia la puerta, con cuidado para que la túnica no dejara ver nada de lo que no quería que Ron viera -. Como ni tú ni yo estamos de humor para una disputa es mejor que te vayas si no quieres que esto termine en algo peor.

- Pues no creo que esto pueda terminar peor de cómo terminó hace dos noches.

Hermione movió la boca sin articular ningún sonido, como una carpa fuera del agua, mientras Ron, furioso al igual que ella, se quedó muy quieto en su lugar esperando una réplica, listo para debatir el siguiente punto. Sin embargo, Hermione pasó frente a él, se recargó en la manilla de la puerta y la abrió, sin apartar la vista del suelo. En silencio rogó que Ron entendiera la indirecta, que al parecer así fue, porque dio unos pasos.

- Sólo vine a decirte que mamá ya ha preparado el desayuno y dice que te apresures si quieres acompañarnos a King's Cross. Siento no haber tocado la puerta, pero como tú dices, soy un grandísimo imbécil. Ah, por cierto, ahora puedes agregar troll porque no vi nada que no querías que vieras; no soy un pervertido, Hermione.

Y sin decir nada más cruzó el umbral dejándola completamente sola.

Hermione cerró la puerta con suavidad pensando que esa había sido la mayor metedura de pata que hubiera hecho en su vida y, con el corazón comprimido, se acercó a su cama y comenzó a hacerla de manera muggle; al menos de esa forma lograba tranquilizarse.

Cuando acomodó el último cojín en la cabecera, se quitó la túnica y la lanzó a su baúl con fuerza, enojándose con la tela por ser lisa, negra y oler a Harry. Mandó al diablo el orden y lanzó cada una de sus pertenencias allí con el mismo furor mientras mordía su labio inferior y trataba de no llorar. Después se vistió y guardó el albornoz de la misma forma que las anteriores, cerró el baúl y lo encantó para que se disminuyera su tamaño.

- Maldición – murmuró cuando divisó un libro en el escritorio.

Se acercó al lugar y se sentó frente al mueble, mirando el libro azul marino que habían utilizado ella y Harry en la noche de la boda. Con una sensación de angustia apoyó su cabeza en el objeto y la primera lágrima se deslizó desde sus pestañas hasta la cubierta. Hermione la secó con un dedo, acarició el material y percibió algo rugoso con el tacto. Abrió los ojos y vio la esperma a sólo unos centímetros de su vista, y cuando comenzó a rasparla su cuerpo tembló conteniendo un sollozo en el pecho.

Pensó que Ron la debería estar odiando, que Víktor debería estar esperándola para desayunar, que sus padres deberían estar a kilómetros de ese escritorio y que Harry ya no la quería como una amiga porque ahora tenía a Ginny.

Entonces lloró como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo.

* * *

Harry ya estaba acostumbrado a entrar en el andén nueve y tres cuartos. No había más que caminar recto a través de la barrera, aparentemente sólida, que separaba los andenes nueve y diez. La única dificultad radicaba en hacerlo con disimulo, para no atraer la atención de los muggles. Aquel día lo hicieron en grupos. Harry, Ron y Ginny (los más llamativas, porque llevaban con ellos a dos lechuzas) pasaron primero: caminaron como si nada hacia la barrera, hablando entre ellos despreocupadamente, y la atravesaron… y al hacerlo, el andén nueve y tres cuartos se materializó allí mismo. Ginny se separó de ellos para buscar un compartimiento en el tren, asegurándoles que pronto volvería.

El expreso Hogwarts, la reluciente máquina a vapor color escarlata, ya estaba allí, y de él salían nubes de vapor que convertían en oscuros fantasmas a las pocas familias, reunidos en el andén. Harry pensó que eso se debía a la inseguridad de la comunidad mágica por la muerte de Dumbledore y apretando los puños y la mandíbula, vio a Neville y Luna conversando junto a sus baúles. Él había crecido por lo menos diez centímetros mientras Luna estaba igual que siempre, luciendo sus aros de rabanitos y su collar de corchos de cervezas de mantequilla. Harry no estaba seguro si quería hablar con ellos, pero cuando ella y Neville lo llamaron a él y a Ron (varias personas voltearon a verlo) murmuró algo que su amigo no comprendió, se escabulló y entró al expreso Hogwarts sin mirar atrás.

Harry comenzó a caminar por el pasillo desierto, pasando entre compartimientos vacíos y pocos con uno o dos alumnos que lo miraban de arriba abajo. Al final encontró el mismo en el que había viajado en tercer año, cuando vio por primera vez a los dementotes, y lo ocupó acompañado con una angustia en su interior. Se sentó con la cabeza hundida en sus manos.

Como era de esperar muy pocos alumnos se habían presentado para asistir a un nuevo año en Hogwarts. Toda la comunidad mágica sabía que el peligro estaba en cada esquina, y todos tenían los ojos puestos en su única salvación: Harry Potter. Pero él estaba asustado como cualquier persona en este mundo, y muchos se olvidaban de ello como el ministerio de magia.

Sus padres, Cedric, Sirius y Dumblendore ya no estaban con él para ayudarlo a afrentar cada uno de los obstáculos que se le presentaban. Aunque tuviera a Ron y a Hermione, pero él no olvidaba que también eran unos jóvenes con una familia. Si uno de los dos moría tenían un padre y una madre que llorarían por meses, quizá años; pero él tan solo en este mundo que estaba seguro que todos lo olvidarían después de un tiempo de ser proclamado héroe.

Y todo por una profecía que le fue destinado antes de nacer. Un hecho que ni sus padres, Cedric, Sirius ni Dumblendore tuvieron alguna culpa más que protegerlo, pero pagaron las consecuencias sólo por protegerlo.

A veces pensaba que lo habían hecho por la simple razón que él era la única pieza del juego para vencer a Voldemort, que sólo era visto como un arma.

Ahora estaba todo mucho más oscuro que antes: el callejón Diagon estaba protegido con, por lo menos, treinta aurores; El Profeta seguía informando sobre ataques en pequeñas localidades, algunos vistazos muggles y las nuevas medidas del ministerio (que Hermione les encontraba inservibles); Hogwarts abriría pero muy pocos alumnos regresaban y Ollivanders seguía desaparecido.

Además, después de la muerte del mago más poderoso de estos tiempos, nadie confiaba en nadie debido a la traición de Snape.

Y todo por culpa de Voldemort.

- Maldito – refunfuñó mientras se estrujaba el pelo -, maldito tú y tus mortífagos; maldito Snape… ¡maldito Dumblendore por creer en él!

Harry siguió maldiciendo a cada una de las personas que él creía que se merecía hasta que oyó unos pasos provenientes del pasillo. No queriendo hablar con nadie en esos momentos, se limitó a instalarse más cómodamente contra la pared del compartimiento e intentó no prestar atención al bullicio de afuera. Sin embrago, se llevó una sorpresa cuando, unos segundos más tarde, alguien golpeó suavemente la puerta.

- Sé que estás ahí dentro – dijo la voz de Hermione - ¿Puedo entrar? Tengo que hablar contigo.

Harry barajó esas posibilidades, pero se sentía tan angustiado que necesita descargar lo que tenía adentro con alguien, fuera como fuera.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - le preguntó Harry al abrir, mientras Hermione entraba y se sentaba frente a él - ¿No estabas con Krum?

- ¿Qué te pasó en el cabello? – Al parecer ella decidió ignorarlo y Harry la miró molesto, tratando de alisarse el pelo.

- ¿A qué has venido?

- A buscarte, el expreso parte en cinco minutos y debemos despedirnos de los demás.

- Yo no quiero despedirme de los demás – le espetó molesto mirando por la ventana.

- No seas inmaduro, Harry – repuso ella con impaciencia -. Hay personas esperándote para desearte lo mejor del mundo aunque ellos no sabes para qué la necesitarás. Víktor también te espera porque se va en unos minutos y quiere darte algo. Por favor, Harry, no te comportes como si de nuevo tuvieses quince años porque ya vas a los diecisietes.

- Yo no les he pedido que vengan a despedirse de mí. Además no necesito su suerte.

Hermione puso los ojos en blancos y se inclinó un poco hacia a él para mirarlo directamente a los ojos y Harry no rehuyera de los suyos pero de todas formas lo hizo, mirando atentamente la rodilla de ella, porque sabía que descubriría lo que en realidad sentía.

- Si no te bajas el tren te llevará a Hogwarts, y eso es lo que menos deseas.

- ¿Cómo sabes que…?

- Lo sé y ya está – le dijo interrumpió Hermione con decisión y una sonrisa en sus labios.

Harry, quien ahora miraba a su amiga, sonrió tímidamente sintiéndose un poco más calmado. Dio un respingo cuando la mano de Hermione subió por su brazo y se detuvo en su hombre, apretándolo con delicadeza para reconfortarlo.

- Además Ginny te espera para despedirse.

- Lo había olvidado – dijo con voz ronca.

- Todos nos olvidamos de los amigos un tiempo, pero lo importante es darse cuenta antes de que los pierdas.

El muchacho se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras porque se le hicieron vagamente familiar y se sorprendió aún más cuando su amiga tomó el cuello de su camisa y se acercó más a él. Harry creyó que lo besaría y, totalmente colorado, sus manos comenzaron a sudar.

Pero Hermione no hizo nada de eso, se limitó a acomodarle el cuello, peinar su cabello y susurrarle al oído que todo iría bien, _muy bien_.

Fue entonces que comprendió que él tenía personas tan importantes que se preocupaban de su estado y no de la guerra, de personas que buscaban reconfortarlo para que se sintiera más cómodo en su lugar, personas que le aseguraban que todo iría bien, aún cuando sabían que todo iba para mal.

Que tenía a dos maravillosos amigos que lo acompañarían hasta el punto de dar su vida para que el no se sintiera en la soledad.

Una especie de ardor empezó a extendérsele por el cuerpo que no tenía nada que ver con la cercanía de Hermione, y la presión que notaba en el pecho le reducía. Sabía que Ron y Hermione estarían a su lado dándole ánimos cuando lo necesitara y no se apartarían como si fuera un peligro. Porque aunque Ron no estuviese allí físicamente con él y Hermione, Harry sabía que nunca en su vida podría haber conocido a un amigo más leal.

Y pensando en todo aquello y con ese nudo en su garganta, abrazó a Hermione con todas sus fuerzas, apoyando su barbilla en el hombro de ella.

Hermione no dudó ni por un segundo abrazarlo con la misma intensidad y sonrió aspirando el aroma a Harry. Cuando él susurró algo le hizo cosquillas en la oreja, y ella carcajeó con disimulo, contenta de poder compartir un momento tan íntimo con su amigo.

- Gracias – repitió Harry contra su oído.

* * *

Al salir del tren, Tonks y Ojoloco Moody estaban junto a la señora Weasley y la abuela de Neville, encontrándose con el andén mucho menos alborotados que los años anteriores. Harry supuso que los podría contar perfectamente en su mente. Tonks alzó la mano para que se acercaran y Harry y Hermione fueron al grupo, donde saludaron a los dos aurors y a la abuela de Neville. A los pocos minutos Ron, Luna y Ron se unieron al grupo.

Harry se sentía extraño: por un instante no quería tener a nadie frente a él pero al siguiente no deseaba quedarse solo. Por ese motivo no se despegó de Hermione hasta que ella fue a despedirse de Krum, bajo la atenta mirada de Ron desde unos cuantos metros.

No obstante, se encontró con Neville, Luna y Ernie McMillan y charlaron un rato. Los tres iban a seguir su formación mágica en Hogwarts y le contaron cómo les había ido el verano. Después, cuando el Expreso empezó a dar los últimos pitidos de aviso, se despidieron.

Hermione apareció con Krum a su lado, que cargaba a Crookshanks, y ella se acercó a Ginny para abrazarla y despedirse. Después la pelirroja hizo lo mismo con Ron, la señora Weasley, Tonks y Moody y finalmente se detuvo junto a Harry, titubeando.

El muchacho le dio un impulsivo y fugaz abrazo, nervioso antes las miradas de los presentes en el andén. Después se puso de puntitas y besó la mejilla de Harry, haciéndolo sonrojar. Ginny se despidió con la mano del resto y lágrimas en los ojos y subió al tren.

Krum se estrechó de mano con Harry, recordándole que lo importante no era ser el mejor, sino mejorar, y le dijo que se cuidara mucho y no hiciera tonterías. En eso, Harry frunció el ceño acordándose de las mismas palabras que un día había dicho Hermione. Ron le dedicó una mirada fría cuando se despidieron y la señora Weasley lo invitó durante las vacaciones de navidad a La Madriguera. Ron se enfureció más y entró al coche que tomarían para ir a Grimmauld Place, mientras Krum autografiaba la túnica de Tonks. Finalmente se despidió de Hermione con un largo abrazo y desapareció por el andén nueve y tres cuartos.

En todo el camino a Grimmauld Place ninguno de los tres abrió la boca, aunque Tonks, sentada entre Ron y Hermione, intentaba animarlos en vano. Cuando entraron a la mansión todo pareció más oscuro y frío que antes.

La señora Weasley les entregó una canasta llena de comida y un libro de cocina, Tonks les aconsejó sobre los conjuros que podrían utilizar para limpiar la casa y Moody les habló sobre la seguridad de la mansión. Cuando se fueron los adultos, Harry, Ron y Hermione se miraron y después Harry subió a un cuarto totalmente indiferente. Tanto Ron como Hermione sabía que recuerdos le había traído volver a entrar al lugar.

- ¿Crees que esté bien? - preguntó Ron, observando las escaleras por las que había desaparecido con aire apenado.

-Lo estará –respondió Hermione con gesto triste –pero creo que le vendrá bien estar solo un rato.

-Sí, tienes razón. Iré a la cocina a preparar algo – y el hecho de que se ofreciera voluntario para respetar la intimidad de su amigo, era una muestra de cuanto lo apreciaba.

Hermione asintió imperceptiblemente y caminó hasta el polvoriento sofá de la sala. No le importó que el polvo flotara cuando se sentó, ni tampoco que su ropa se había ensuciado por la misma razón.

* * *

**Notas de Autora: **

Hola aquí. Si hay alguien leyendo esto se los agradezco mucho porque comprendo que hayan dejado de interesarse en el fic si no lo había actualizado. Siento muchísimo la tardanza, el Microsoft Office se me había borrado no sé cómo por lo que no puede continuar la historia como hubiese querido. Pero apenas me instalaron el programa me puse a escribir como loca para no hacerlos esperar mar. Les debo una gran disculpa, y para las personas que creyeron que abandonaría el fic les digo que nunca haré eso. De todas formas, gracias por seguir leyendo :).

A mí me pareció un poco plano este cap. pero era necesario para empezar a introducirnos en el argumento aventura.

En el capítulo anterior no lo hice, pero sentí que les debía una contestación a cada uno; ustedes se dedicaron a leer el fic, dejar un review y apoyarme, y eso vale mucho para mí.

También muchas gracias a las personas que me leyeron, pero van unas especiales a estas que me han subido los colores a la cara.

**eli: **En realidad siento mucho la tardanza, pero pase lo que pase, no dudes que este fic tendrá su fin :). Gracias por tu apoyo ¡Un beso!

**Kry Potter: **Lo más probable es que en este minuto me quieras matar por el tiempo, si en el capítulo anterior pasaron sólo dos semanas, en éste son tres meses. Ahora intentaré que las actualizaciones sean lo más seguidas posible. Muchas gracias por el diez que me has dado, si no lo puedo obtenerlo en el colegio es genial obtenerlo por personas a quienes les gusta lo que escribes.

Un beso de chocolate desde Chile a México D.F .

**deli: **Sabes que Harry es un poco lento en las cosas del amor, pero eso no significa que nunca sucederá. Yo espero que eso suceda tan pronto como tú. Seguiré escribiendo tan pronto como termine la contestación de reviews P ¡Un abrazo y muchas gracia!

**chocolatito19: **Lo de Mafalda se me vino a la mente en el momento que escribía porque necesitaba algunos personajes conocidos para la boda, aunque no puede desarrollarlo como tal porque no tenía ni la menor idea cómo hacerlo. Espero que la volvamos a ver a lo largo de historia.

La conversación Ron-Hermione tardé días redactándola. Quería que se expresara el verdadero motivo del por que no podía suceder, yo siempre he pensado que si esos dos terminaran juntos se harían daño mutuamente y después nunca volverían a ser amigos. Es imposible tener una relación así cuando una de las únicas cosas que tienen en común es Harry.

Antes del sexto libro Ginny me agradaba porque parecía una buena amiga, pero después la llegué a odiar. Pienso que la pelirroja no tiene la culpa de ser así, sino es la de Rowling, por lo que intento salvar algo del personaje y pasarlo a segundo plano poco a poco. Yo también pienso lo mismo que tú respecto a Ginny: ella sólo se obsesionó con una imagen. Además Harry y Ginny pasaron tan poco tiempo juntos que no llegaron a conocer sus diferencias completamente, y cuando uno ama al otro ama también sus defectos.

Gracias por tu apoyo, y prometo que para el próximo capítulo no tardo mucho . ¡Cuídate mucho!

**azaak: **Espero que en este capítulo hayas entendido el motivo de la desconfianza de Harry, y como ves, Hermione aún tiene algunas dudas con respecto a Ron pero nada que no se pueda solucionar :). Harry y Ginny ya van por el camino que los Harmony queremos¿no? ;)

¡Gracias por las felicitaciones y un beso desde aquí!

**Sandokan: **Siento por la tardanza, enserio :(. Estoy muy feliz porque te gustó y espero que nos leamos pronto.

**Lothus.Hicksa: **Me has subido los colores a la cara :D. Gracias por tu review y espero que este capítulo te haya encantando tanto como el anterior.

**Patriciamdp: **¡Hola, linda! Recibí tu PM hace unos días y aprovecho de decirte desde aquí que me emocionó que me enviases uno para que continuara el fic. A mí no me molestas que me envíes uno, así que puedes hacerlo todas las veces que quieras ;).

Tu review me ha dejado conforme con el capítulo anterior. Intento mantener a los personajes tal cual los escribió Rowling e irlos desarrollándolos de una manera para que les guste.

Opino lo mismo que tú, Ron y Hermione son de esas típicas parejas que si llegaran a tener una relación jamás serían felicites, y después viene el rompimiento y nunca más se vuelven a ver las caras.

Aunque algunos no nos guste, sabemos que Ginny es una chica lista P.

Pero tienes que aceptar algo, Harry fue extremadamente lento en este capítulo¿no? Pobre, el no sabe cómo realmente tratar a su chica y si lo ha hecho ha sido por una simple casualidad o la ayuda de Hermione.

Espero que Rowling te haya escuchado y nos traiga algo de H/Hr.

¡Un abrazo !

**Jane Granger Black: **Muchas gracias por tus dos reviews :). Espero que te haya gustado este cap. porque yo lo he encontrado con pocos momentos H/Hr. ¡Un beso!

**Hermionedepottergranger: **¡Hey, me gusta tu nick! Yo también quiero que empiece el romance entre esos dos :P. Nos leemos pronto.

**SparklyDiva:** Ya he actualizado. Espero que este cap. te haya gustado tanto como el anterior :).

**DaMi:** Gracias por tus felicitaciones. ¡Un abrazo!

**candy granger: **Creo que tendremos que esperar para que pase algo entre Harry y Hermione, sin embrago te prometo que pasará sí o sí pero no sé si pronto o luego. Espero que tú también estés bien :).

**zephypotter: **¡Hola! Ya me estoy dando un gran tiempo para avanzar todo lo que pueda. Gracias a ti por leerme.

**Linkin: **Siento que hayas tenido que esperar demasiado, así que espero que te haya gustado el capítulo para recompensarte. ¡Cuídate tú también !

**HarryAndHermy: **Yo jamás en mi vida escribiré un fic H/G o R/Hr, antes muerta xD. Que bueno que te haya gustado. Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo :). ¡Un bezote!

**Jacky: **Aquí está el capítulo. Nos leemos pronto ;).

**Al. Max Potter Granger**Me alegra que te haya gustado :). Lo seguiré tan pronto como pueda.

Nos estamos leyendo en el próximo capítulo, nos vemos pronto.

Si tienes algo que decir, criticar o te gustaría hacérmelo saber no dudes en enviar un review ;).

¡Los amo!

Pumpkin.pie


End file.
